Worry
by PeachyKeen
Summary: Well, I finished the entire story. I'm done with it and i want to give my apologies to everyone for the sad, yet lame ending.
1. Prologue

Category:ER Chapters: definitely more than this… so far 1/???Characters:mainly Dave and Kerry, but others are mentioned in it.

Rating:probably 'G' but I use rough language, so I'll give it a PG-PG13.Does anyone really pay attention to these ratings anyway?

Stuff:This isn't a love story unless I choose it to be.Right now, Kerry is just concerned about Dave's misfortune.I also don't hate Gay/Lesbian/Bi people.I could truly care less what they choose, but in my fic, I don't want Kerry that way, ok?

Summary:Kerry can't find Dave, but when she does, she realizes things aren't alright.

**Worry**

Kerry Weaver walked into the ER after dealing with a nasty trauma, Romano prodding her about Kim, and of course Kim herself.Kim was trying to make her believe she was someone she wasn't.Kerry was not Gay, and never wanted to be.Kim saw her as gay, and tried pulling her down as just that.Kerry grew sick of it and broke it off with Kim.She knew she'd have to deal with Kim's leech-like attitude again, but would be stronger.

Kerry's thoughts were interrupted as she realized that Dave wasn't there.In fact, she hadn't seen him all day.She pulled Benton to the side and asked if he'd seen him."No, Dr. Weaver.In fact, none of the nurses have been gossiping about his 'cute ass' and 'pretty eyes'.Carter's been getting the attention."Benton said with a slight grin on his face.Kerry thanked him and wandered off to find Carter.Romano got in her way."Move it or lose it, Romano!I need to find Carter."She said in her ice-bitch tone.Romano took heed and stepped aside."Whew!That time of the month!"He said, moving toward the elevators.Kerry continued until she ended up in the Cafeteria.There was no sign of Carter, but Luka and Abby were both eating their lunches together, seemingly enjoying their flirtatious lunch.Kerry walked over to the table."Luka, Abby.Have you seen Carter, or Dave?"She asked."I saw Dave earlier this morning… Come to think of it, he looked a little pale."She said, thinking of earlier.Luka told Kerry where he'd last seen Carter.Kerry walked out and Luka resumed his flirts on Abby.

Kerry wandered into Exam 2, where Carter was sitting, giving stitches to a teenage boy."Carter, have you seen Malucci?I can't find him anywhere!"Kerry said, a little agitated, but curious as to where Dave could possibly have hidden himself."Ummm.. I saw him an hour ago.He looked a little tired and pale.I think he was either headed for the crapper, or to the lounge."Carter said, finishing up the last stitch."There ya go, kid."He said, as he watched Kerry leave.She headed toward the lounge first, not really wanting to go into the men's room yet.She gently pushed the door to the lounge area open and saw Dave, limp on the floor, legs sprawled before him, arms barely holding him up.He did not look good at all, and so Kerry took pity on him as she gently lowered herself to the floor and shook him."Malucci?C'mon, wake up."She said, shaking harder."Oh, Shit!"She cursed, paging Carter and Luka, who immediately ran into the lounge."Dammit!"Yelled Carter as he wheeled a gurney into the room.Luka and Carter were strong enough to pick the limp man off the floor and onto the gurney.The wheeled him into Exam 5.

After about ten minutes, Dave finally woke up."Where the hell am I?Oh, yeah. Work."He said, sitting up.Kerry was the only one left, as Carter and Luka were needed in a new case."Dave?Are you okay?What happened?"She asked, taking one of his meaty hands in hers.He gently squeezed the hand and looked up at her."I was kinda hopin' you could tell me, chief."He said, looked up at her, getting scared.She shook her head because she didn't know."Well, I remember feeling really weak, and light headed, so I decided I wanted to lie down, regardless of whether I got yelled at or not.So I went into the lounge, but I walked over to the wall and leaned up against it."He said, with a weak smile."It seemed like nothing was real, ya know?I couldn't see very well, other than those weird specks of color you get when you're faint.I guess I musta passed out, then."He said, figuring out what happened."Well, Dave.I am going to have some tests done on you, okay?I want to know if this was caused by something."She said, getting up to order some tests and have Dave taken elsewhere.She was on her way out when Dave called back to her."Hey, uh, Chief!Could you, um.."He began."Could you maybe come back and keep me company later, if you're not too busy?"Kerry looked at the man sitting on the bed and saw some fear and loneliness in his eyes."Sure thing, Dave" she said, leaving.

Dave wondered what was wrong."Why do I feel like this?"he wondered aloud.He wondered if something was wrong. _Nah!Nothing is wrong!You would have known a long while ago… I mean, you're only 29!_He thought.He knew that his age made no difference.He'd seen a lot at County.He'd seen children who'd died of AIDS, SIDS, cancer, car accidents, train wrecks, fights.He'd seen teenagers die of tumors, cancer, sexual diseases, gang fights, school shootings, and even general roughhousing.… Yep.He'd seen a lot, and it wasn't very helpful thinking about it.Radiologist came in and wheeled him off to scan his body in every which way to find what was wrong with him.Another person came in and drew some of his blood to test."Funny how you can spend your days looking at blood, and not being able to stand the sight of your own, huh?"He said to the woman taking the blood."Tell me about it, hun."She said with a smile.She left and one more came in to whisk him off to a new room.He decided that if he was going to be there much longer, he might as well take the advantage of getting some rest.He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him.

Kerry was doing charts for Dave on this rather slow day when Mark came up to her."Here you go Kerry.These are Dave's Test Results."He said, handing them to her and then walking off to find Liz.

Curiously she opened them and peeked inside."Oh My God!"She said, not wanting to see what she was seeing.


	2. The Way God Intended

This is Chap 2 of 'Worry.'Sorry these are so short, but I don't often have a lot of time on my hands.I also don't know a lot about medicine, other than generic zit stuff doesn't work, and off-brand Tussin tastes really, really bad.(I'd rather hack my lungs out than bear the stuff my mom gives me.)Anyway, don't burn me because of it, but hey, I'm only 15!Oh, and Dominic looks just like Erik Palladino in Strange Frequency.(Or Dave with long hair}:-)

The Way God Intended.

Kerry was doing charts for Dave on this rather slow day when Mark came up to her."Here you go Kerry.These are Dave's Test Results."He said, handing them to her and then walking off to find Liz.

Curiously she opened them and peeked inside."Oh My God!"She said, not wanting to see what she was seeing.Dave Malucci, _her _Dave Malucci, had lung cancer."No."She whispered.Romano walked up behind her and saw the name on the file."What's that lazy bum complaining of now?_Does the poor little baby got a tummy ache?_"He said cruel heartedly.This struck a nerve in Kerry."You stupid, insensitive Son of a _BITCH_!!!"She yelled, hurling her crutch to his shins, making him fall to the ground.She limped off to Dave's room on the 2nd floor, still holding the test results.She began to cry thinking of how Romano could be so…so tactless!_That bastard will get what's coming to him!Just wait'll Dave hears-_ she thought, before stopping.Dave.Dave would never get better.Her best friend growing up had cancer, and died within a few years.Her grandmother had cancer, and she died sooner.There was no hope for Dave, either.Kerry began to cry as she neared Dave's room.

She entered the room and was greeted by Dave's snores.She smiled at the handsome man before her.She shut the door behind her, first getting a fresh box of tissues for good measure.She sat down at Dave's bedside and placed one of her petite hands over his.His heart rate monitor sped up a little.She put the test results on a table and took her free hand and gently stroked his hair.She moved her fingers to his neck and felt the softness of his skin, and the bump of his Adam's Apple."No wonder all the nurses gossip" she said softly, leaning down to kiss Dave on the cheek."I didn't think you were interested in liking me, let alone kissing me."Dave said softly, flashing a grin."Oh, You!"She said, playfully swatting him on the arm.He smiled."Chief?You've been crying!What's wrong?"He asked, bringing one of his strong hands to her cheeks, and wiping away the tears."Dave…What I have to tell you…I've told this to patients before, but it's often hardest telling this to someone you work with, someone you have to see every day, and most of all someone you care about."She said, her eyes filling with tears, and her heart beginning to ache.He took that arm and gently pulled Kerry down close to his chest."Shhhh… Go ahead and let it out."She sat back up."B-but Dave, don't you want your test results?"She asked."My mom always told me that when a girl needed someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, to offer it.Now I'm listening to her, and offering both."He said.Kerry smiled and laid her head on Dave's chest and sobbed.

Dave gently ran his fingers through her raven hair.He'd never had feelings for his boss before, but apparently things were changing._I thought she was a lesbian!_He shrugged it off and looked down at his sobbing boss._This can't be good,_ he thought. _Something must be terribly wrong if Kerry of all people is crying this hard over my test results_ he thought, swallowing hard as he worried.

Before long Kerry sat back up."Dave.I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but… you have lung cancer."Dave swallowed."L-l-lung Cancer?B-but, I'm only 29 years old!I've never smoked tobacco in my life!Neither my mom or my dad smoked, and when Dad had his pipe, he always took it outside, away from us kids!"He said, feeling scared and alone.Kerry took his hand."I'm so sorry Dave." She said, stroking it with her fingers.Dave looked up."How long?"He asked, looking at her.She looked at him sadly."What?"She asked."How long before I…before I…Before I die?"He asked, closing his hand around hers."I don't know Dave.But I'm getting ready to call you family…that is, if you're ok with it."She said, eyes tearing up."Call Dominic first."He said.She looked at him, opening her mouth to ask."Dom's my twin bro…We know every detail of each other's lives.We are really, really close, to give a lame summary."He said, giving her the number.

"Hello?Is this Dominic Malucci?"Kerry asked into the phone."Yeah."The voice at the other end replied."I'm Dr. Kerry Weaver, I'm in charge of the ER, here at Cook County General.I have your brother, David, here in the hospital."She cringed, not much liking the sound of Dave's full first name."What did he do?Is he okay?"The voice said, sounding frantic."He's fine, but he has lung cancer.He's asked me to call you first, and—""HE wants me there with him." The voice said, interrupting and finishing Kerry's sentence."Tell him I'm on my way.I'm leaving home right now, and I should be there soon."He said, exchanging Goodbyes and hanging up.Kerry felt better knowing that Dave had family who cared.Dominic had sounded very nice on the phone, and she expected the same when he arrived. 

About an hour or so later, a man arrived in the ER.He had long brown hair that fell across his broad, muscular shoulders.If Kerry weren't so worried about Dave, she would have crooned over him, but she was too busy being worried."Um, Do you know where I can find a Dr. Kerry Weaver?"He asked her."That would be me.Dominic Malucci, I presume?"She asked.He nodded. "Yeah.Um, Where is Dave, and is he doing very well?"He asked, worried about his twin."He's fine, Mr. Malucci."She said to him."Um, if you don't mind, I have the feeling I'll be here a lot for Dave, so could you call me Dom?"He asked."Only if you call me Kerry."He nodded and Kerry gave him directions to Dave's room, and picked up the phone once more."Hello, Is this Mr. Giuseppe Malucci?Yes, this is Dr. Kerry Weaver, director of the ER at Cook County…. Yes the one that Dave works at.We admitted your son yesterday and ran some tests…"

Meanwhile, Dominic made his way upstairs into the hallway where Dave's room was located.He passed through the door and saw his brother lying there in his bed, asleep. He sat down in a chair at Dave's bedside and put one hand gently upside Dave's face."Wake up, Dude."He told him, slapping his brother just hard enough to wake him."I Swear To Drunk I'm Not God!"He shouted, looking up at Dom."Well you've certainly stayed the same."He said, pulling Dave up for a hug.Dave hugged back, thankful that he had some good company with him.After the hug, Dom spoke first."I'm, uh, sorry about your…problem."He said"Ahhh.Don't worry about it.I guess it's the way God intended, huh?He said."OR he needs to raise some Hell."Dom said, thoughtfully, causing Dave to crack a trademark grin.


	3. Let it Grow

C3—Let it Grow

Here's a continuation of the story 'Worry'.Dave is further along in his friendship with Kerry.I should get another part up soon.

Kerry had finished the painful phone call to Dave's parents and turned around and promptly bumped into Romano."What the hell was that, earlier!?"He asked, still pissed about before."Nothing, Romano.Dave's sick, and I'm really stressed right now."She said, trying to get away."Dave's not sick!That little wise-ass is faking and kissing your bony little ass.That is no excuse to hit me.I am a little higher on the pecking order than you!"He said, raising his voice."I don't give a flying FUCK what you are!You had no right to say that about Dave!He is sick, and is eventually going to die because of it!"She shouted, no longer caring about who was listening.The ER was Deathly silent and Luka, Abby, and other nurses and patients were staring.Romano's face flushed a crimson red as he stared at Kerry, unable to believe what had happened.

Kerry turned back and limped toward the elevator to Dave's room.Dom and Dave were fooling around and enjoying their visit."Hey chief!Come on in!"Dave invited.Dom looked at Kerry's crutch."If you, uh, don't mind me asking, why do you use a crutch?You don't have to answer that if you don't want to…" he said, shying away."Well, when I was younger, I was athletic.Very athletic.I loved to play Street Hockey, since I lived in Florida, where there isn't too much snow."She said, pausing briefly as she remembered her youth."Well, anyway.When I was about 13, I was playing outside my house, in the little alleyway that was always perfect for the game, when the car came, and he tried to stop, but didn't…Not in time to miss my leg."She said, sadly.Dom's face grew sympathetic."I'm sorry, Dr. Weaver.I had no idea."He said, feeling really guilty."Dominic, don't be.It wasn't your fault.Besides, if I had been an athlete instead of a doctor, I wouldn't have had the excitement that the ER brings to a person.I wouldn't have the interesting arguments, or the nurses' gossip; don't think I don't know what they say about me, and I wouldn't know the third biggest pain in the ass at Cook County, the one and only 3rd place champ, David Scott Malucci.Dom laughed at this and high-fived Kerry.Dave didn't look too happy."THIRD!?Who could **possibly** outrank me?"He asked, in wonder."Well, Malucci, I took second place in the Nurses' poll, and obviously 'Rocket' Romano took first."Dave's face softened a little."Well, I understand Rocket-boy, but you?You aren't really a pain in the ass…I mean, you're too pretty to be a pain."He said, not realizing that he was flirting.Dom looked at his watch."Oh, Cripes!I'm almost late for my gig, gotta split!"He said, shaking Kerry's hand and strongly patting Dave on the head."Later."He said, running out."I have to go too, Malucci.I have to go do your charts.Now I know why you hate them so."She said, smiling."See ya later, chief." He said as she walked out.

On his way out, Luka decided to visit Dave quickly."Hello, Malucci.How do you feel?"He asked, concerned for his co-worker."I want out of this freaking hospital."Whined Dave.Luka laughed softly."Ahhh, yes.But you are stuck here, so make the most of you time here."He advised.Dave looked up, curious."What do you mean?"He asked."Well… I'm talking about Kerry.She is worried about you, but I also think she's head over heels in love with you."He said."What makes you think **that**?"Dave asked, somewhat hoping it was true."Kerry got really upset earlier, when she first found out about your, uh, problem.Romano, of course, made some snide comments about it, and she got really mad and swung her crutch at his shins, knocking him to the floor."He began."Poor bastard."Dave said, astounded that Kerry would do such a thing, especially over _him_."Oh that isn't all.She just cussed him out about 2 hours ago for making _another_ remark about it.To say the least, she was pissed off."He said.Dave smiled, but it fell. _Kerry?Kerry can't like me!Nurses' rumor is that she's gay.And another thing, Malucci, She's your BOSS!You work with her.She's controlling, bitchy, beautiful, caring, sweet, kind, lovable…No! No! NO!Stop thinking these thoughts, Dave!_

__Luka noticed his worry."Look, Dave.She likes you.I've worked with Kerry for longer than you have.She's a strong, independent woman.She may be an ice-cold bitch, but she needs someone to be there for her…Someone to love, so give it a chance."Luka advised before bidding him goodnight, and leaving.Dave sat back, thinking about Kerry some more.Luka was right.He had nothing to lose at this point, so he might as well give it a shot.

Kerry had almost finished her shift, so she decided to visit Dave."Hey, Malucci.How are you doing?"She asked softly."Good, but I want the HELL out of here."He said, as he sat up a little more."Patience, Malucci." Kerry told him, laughing a little.He laughed with her, but grew serious."Chief...Um…Do you, umm.. like me?"he asked, shyly looking up at her.Kerry looked at him, astounded.He saw this and tried to shrug it off."Hey, Chief, forget about it…I don't even know why I asked such a stupid question.J-j-just never mind."He said, shying off towards the end.Kerry was now faced with a dilemma._I do like Dave…but it's wrong!I'm his boss!_One side of her head thought.The other side contested this._Kerry Ann Weaver!Look at him!He's pouring his heart out, and he obviously seems to like you! He's also hot, sweet, sexy…A little goofy, but he's perfect for a bitch like you!_That did it.She took hold of one of his hands, which immediately squeezed hers in response.She took a deep breath, sighed, and looked at him.He was looking up at her with those absolutely gorgeous eyes of his, but they weren't filled with skepticism, instead filled with love."This is kind of hard for me to admit, but I do like you.However, I am…I'm.." She stuttered."Afraid?"He guessed.She nodded."I'm afraid about it too, Chief.What will everyone think?They'll all express their opinions secretly…Well, all except for Romano, that is."He said smiling slyly.They laughed together about it, Kerry not being too embarrassed about it.He grew serious and grasped her forearm gently."Would you, um.. uhh.. Like to go out with me somewhere, sometime?"He asked, hoping that she'd accept.

Kerry absolutely could not believe this.It had been so long before she had had a man, or woman for that matter, that had cared for her.She looked up at Dave."Well, I—" she began, taking a deep breath.


	4. It Wasn't Me!

Ummmm….I think I'm on chap 4.I know that some peeps don't like Kerry and Dave together, but that's why they call it *FAN* Fiction.To tell the truth, I don't like Kerry and Dave as a couple much either.But then again, I don't know many of the female doctors on the show (hey, I'm a girl…I spend all my time drooling over Luka and Dave!)Like the song says:Get Over It.

P.S.The title of this chapter really doesn't have anything to do with the storyline, except for the song I used in the middle.

Kerry absolutely could not believe this.It had been so long before she had had a man, or woman for that matter, that had cared for her.She looked up at Dave."Well, I—" she began, taking a deep breath."Chief, you don't have to do this, if you don't want to."He said, trying not to rush her."I will be happy to go out with you.On one condition."She said."Name it!"He said, happy that he hadn't been turned down."You have to learn to call me Kerry."She said."AWWWW!!!That's so **plain**!"He whined."Can I call you…" he said, rapidly thinking of a cute nickname to call her.His face brightened and he looked up."Kerr-Bear?"He said brightly.Kerry smiled.He looked just like a kid in a candy store."Fine.Just, try to keep it from the workplace, okay?I **don't **need 'Rocket-boy' Romano calling me Kerr-Bear."She said."Yes, Chie-er, Kerr-bear."He said, lifting a hand to cup the side of her face.He gently brought her forth and brushed his lips against hers, being nice, as not to seem too forceful.She was tentative at first, but she moved in a little further.They broke the kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes."I love you, Kerr-Bear."He whispered.

The next day, Dave's parents came to visit.Giuseppe Malucci was a very large man, even compared to Dave.He came to about 6 inches taller than his sons, and a good foot and a half to his wife, Angelia.He had fairly lengthy salt-and-pepper hair, and a big beard to match.That made him look somewhat comical, rather than scary.Angelia was around 5'2 and had blonde hair down to her knees.Dave's eyes resembled hers, the same being with his smile."Excuse me, ma'am.I'm looking for Dr. Kerry Weaver."He said, trying not to tower over her.Kerry extended her hand."That would be me.You must be Dave's parents."She said. They confirmed that.Angelia stepped forward, grasping hold of her husband's large hand."Is my baby all right?"She asked worriedly."I'm fine, mama.Don't worry about me."He said, sneaking up from behind her.Angelia got on her tiptoes to hug her 'baby boy'.When that hug was finished, Dave got up on **his** tiptoes to hug his dad."I'm glad you came.I love you, but I want you to know that I am okay."He said, looking back at Kerry."I'm in really good hands."He said, looking at her with a loving gaze.Giuseppe looked at his son, and spoke up."I am very thankful for that."He said to Kerry acknowledging the comment, and then back to Dave."But we have to go home and catch up on Dave's life, in case…well, you know."He said, with sadness.Kerry nodded and kissed Dave softly on the cheek, not caring if the other Doctors and nurses were watching.She watched as a red-faced, yet ecstatic Dave left with his family.

For the first time in a long time, Kerry realized that she was happy.Dave, new as her relationship with him was, he made her feel good about herself.She felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around to see Kim.The joy she felt dropped automatically as Kim looked at her."What was that?You're gay, Kerry.That means you aren't sexually interested in men.And you **don't **like Malucci."She said."Kim, I'm not gay.I never really was and probably never will be."Kerry explained."Kerry, you love **me** not that loser Malucci!"She said trying to convince Kerry."Kim, even if I was gay, I wouldn't be in love with you, as you're too controlling."Kerry said, getting agitated, but wanting to avoid 'Bitchfest 2001'.Kim looked at her."**I'm** controlling?You're always a bitch to **Me**!And Malucci-"Kerry stepped in, furious."Look, Kim, I may be a bitch, but at least I am not a whore that sleeps with, no, excuse me, Fucks every woman that's willing!"She shouted, pissed at Kim for making those accusations."And another thing! I love Malucci!He's a damn good doctor, and he's sweet, kind, caring, and yes, I'll agree, a wise-ass.But that makes him the person I am in love with.Good Night!"She yelled, leaving the entire ER stunned at what just happened.

--30 minutes later--

Kerry reached her home and opened the door.No one should be home except for Carter, so she went in and sat down on her dark couch.She sat back into the soft leather of the sofa and closed her eyes.It had been a really long day, and she felt guilty about embarrassing Kim like that, but hey, life's a bitch, eh?She jumped and yelped when she felt a pair of strong arms massage her back."Shhhh…It's just me, Kerr-bear.Nothing to worry about… nothing at all."Dave said, massaging her tension away."Dave, how did you get in?I-I thought…""Carter let me in and left to be with…umm… someone, but He doesn't matter.Only you and I do right now." He said, turning lights on to a very dim light.He handed her a glass of wine, and sat down close to her.They sipped their wine together, and Kerry could tell that this was no cheap wine.They set their glasses down, and Dave opened his arms for Kerry to snuggle into."I thought you said we'd be going out."Kerry said."You wanna cuddle outside?"He asked."Not tonight.I'd rather stay here, forever."Kerry said, noticing she was tired.Dave also noticed this and reached over the couch and grabbed a blanket to cover them.She had fallen fast asleep already, but he didn't care.A sleeping Kerry was as good as anything else.He kissed her raven hair and snuggled closer. "Good night, Kerry."He whispered, before dropping off into slumber himself.

--Many months later—

Dave has grown a little weaker since we last saw him.He has begun Chemo, but isn't losing his hair just yet.He and Kerry have been dating now for quite a while, and their love is as strong now as it was when it began.

Dave is sitting at Kerry's kitchen table, sharing breakfast with her."Kerry-Berry!What's wrong?"He asked, knowing that the funny nickname would make her giggle."Nothing, it's just…your chemo."She said.Dave's smile fell."It's nothing to worry about.I'll be fine.I'm still the big, goofy, insane, albeit sexy, pain in the ass I've always been!"He said, reaching across the table to pat her shoulder."I love you, Kerry.I don't care what anyone else thinks about us, not Romano, not Kim, not anybody.I only care what we think, together."He said, kissing her cheek."Now, c'mon!I gotta get to work.Then, I have to go to chemo, and then, I can come home."He smiled, sexily.Kerry grinned and pushed him as she grabbed her car keys.He helped her with her jacket and following her out the door.

The car ride seemed boring, so Dave reached for the radio.He found a station he liked."…But she caught me on the counter (It wasn't me)..Saw me bangin' on the sofa (It wasn't me)…I even had her in the shower (It wasn't me)…She even caught me on camera (It wasn't me)…She saw the marks on my shoulder (It Wasn't Me)…Heard the words I told her (It Wasn't Me)…Heard the scream get louder (It Wasn't Me) She said our dealy was over…Honey came in and and she caught me red-handed, Creeping with the Girl next door, Picture this, We're both buck-naked, Bangin' on the bathroom floor.."Dave reddened and quickly switched the radio to a Black Sabbath song."Oops.Sorry, Kerry."He said, clearly embarrassed.Kerry looked up, not really caring. _Damn, he's cute when he blushes.No wonder the nurses gossip so. _She thought.Dave just looked out the window, embarrassed._I hope I don't have any Shaggy CD's… I don't need Kerry thinking i'm a total perv…_he thought.The pair arrived at the hospital.Dave was only allowed to work on kids and the less injured patients, for fear he pass out anymore._I hate this.How is it that Mark, Luka, and Carter can still work the gruesomes, yet I'm stuck with hemorrhoids and snotty little brats?Dave though to himself, gently stitching up a little girl's leg."Well, Janet, 9 stitches and you aren't even crying!Not bad for a 9-year-old!"He said, comforting the little blonde."Thank you, Doctor Ma-Mal-Ma…"She began, trying to pronounce his name."Doctor Dave is fine, Janet."He said."Thanks, Dr. Dave!"She said, beckoning him down for a hug.He gently scooped the girl up and hugged her."You're welcome, Janet.Now, take good care of your leg, and be more careful on the swings, next time, you hear?"He asked.The little girl nodded as Dave handed her to her mother._

Kerry watched Dave handle the little girl._Oh, He's going to make a good father someday.She said to herself.Kerry realized what she had said.__If he's going to be a good dad, I'm going to be the mom!Kerry's face broke into a large smile, and she lost herself to a dream.She was so far gone, she didn't even notice Dave come up to her."Hey, hun.Whatcha thinkin' 'bout ?" he asked."Oh, Nothing really.Just dreaming, that's all."She said, turning to attend to a trauma.Dave looked after her."Tonight's the night."He said aloud."I will show Kerry I am really serious about this."He said, heading to his Chemotherapy appointment, first getting a small package out of his locker._


	5. Love, Pure and True.

Chapter 5-Love, Pure and True

I know this is a weird subject, and I'm not a doctor (nor do I think I ever will be).The closest I ever came to knowing someone who had chemotherapy was my uncle who had leukemia.I don't want to talk about that right now, thank you very much.I also don't know what kind of car Carter owns, nor do I particularly care, so it's a Jeep. Oh, uh. Docetaxel is an anticancer drug taken by Lung and Breast Cancer patients.

Dave headed off to his third radiation therapy appointment.He used to be scared, but he felt fine now.He hadn't lost any of his hair yet, saving his ego for the moment, but he knew that would change.He'd studied patients with cancers before, and knew that after the first few treatments that the hair would fall out, and that which grew would be dry, dull, and needing to be shaved.He disliked the thought of losing his beautiful hair, but knew that the radiation might help him survive.He wanted to live.He wanted to have his friends, his family, and his girlfriend.Dave smiled.The thought of calling someone his girlfriend both amused him and made him feel needed.He loved Kerry and always would, but wondered if she had ever wanted a baby.Dave had had a girlfriend in college who got pregnant, but not by him._Stupid Jocks.They **always** took my girls away!He thought to himself.He went into the oncology wing and bumped into Luka."Oh, Hey Luke!What brings you into Onc?"He asked."Kerry sent me to check up on you.She also said that Dr. Mannitesta isn't here today.Instead, I'd like you to meet Lurlene Jacobs.She's filling in today and she will be giving you your treatment.I have to go and…have lunch with Abby."Luka said, motioning to a waving Abby.Dave Smiled and turned to Dr. Jacobs."I'm Dr. Dave Malucci."He introduced himself."Yes, I know.I've heard about you.You know the drill, right?"She asked.He nodded and entered a small chamber before a Cobalt 60 X-ray machine.He knew he'd only be there for a few minutes, and he was to be treated twice before the day was through.She went into the control room for the x-ray.He knew she was on the other side, watching him carefully on a tv screen.He finished 'dressing for the occasion' and sat in front of the machine.He preferred to close his eyes.There was an intercom there in case he needed to speak to her.He didn't understand why his treatments made him so tired.The combination of Docetaxel and radiation would often leave him too tired for anything.__I wish it wasn't like this.I only want to be okay.I want to live not being worried about leaving Mom, Dad, Palidette, and Dominic with out a son and brother.Most of all, I don't want to leave Kerry alone.She needs someone to love her.Be it me, or someone else, this kind of love makes her a better person.He thought.He sat there, trying not to cry, but allowing tears to slip past his eyes.The intercom buzzed a little."Dr. Malucci, are you okay?It isn't supposed to be painful."Dr. Jacobs said."I'm fine.I'm just thinking about something totally unrelated."He said, not entirely lying."Oh.Okay.Your therapy session is over with.You may take your drugs, and go rest in your lounge."She said, entering after he had put his normal shirt back on."Thanks Dr.Jacobs."He said, picking up his rucksack and heading back to find Kerry._

He found that he was getting pretty weak, and he sat in a chair and waited for Kerry or Carter to take him home.Carter came along."Hey!Kerry's working OT, so she asked me to take you home."He said, pulling Dave up and out of the hospital.On the ride home, Carter began to talk."So, You're really in love with Drill Sergeant Weaver, eh?"He asked."Yeah.I'm going to ask her tonight."Dave said."Ask her?You mean..?"He asked, unable to believe it."Marriage.Yeah.That is, when she gets done with her shift." He said, remembering she was still at work.Carter smirked to himself."No Gossip Carter!I Swear to God, I will kick your ass, chemo or not if you tell one soul about this before Kerry and I announce it if she says yes!"He shouted, not caring if it didn't make a damn bit of sense.Carter nodded."I will Dave.I promise.But the rest of the staff are spreading some vicious rumors about it already."Dave grimaced.He knew that the day would come when his and Kerry's relationship would be criticized and even worse, gossiped about._No!David Angelo Malucci!Stop caring about the lies and nurses gossip!You know the truth, and so does Kerry.You are the only two whose opinion really matters!He scolded himself silently.Carter's Jeep pulled into Kerry's driveway.He helped Dave carry his junk into the house."I've got to go pull a double for Benton, so, I'll uh, See you around."He said, turning and heading back to the Car._

Dave sighed.He'd had this night planned out for weeks.He and Kerry would have a romantic evening, complete with champagne, dinner, a dance, and a marriage proposal._Now, it's hopeless.I'll never be able to ask her.He said, running his hands through his hair, finding it a bit drier than usual.He pulled the little velvet box out of his jacket and opened it.A gorgeous heart-shaped diamond glinted in the moonlight shining through a window.A tear slipped out of his eye as he wandered to bed alone._

He woke up as he heard a door in the house shut.He remembered he lived with Kerry and Carter, and it had to be one of the two.He forced himself up and walked into the living room."Kerr-bear?Is that you?"He asked, groggily rubbing his eyes."Yes, Dave.What are you doing up?"Kerry asked, concerned for his health."I tried waiting for you, but I fell asleep.I-I had something I wanted to ask you."He said, helping her over to the soft couch.He took out the box and knelt before her."Kerry?Will You Marry Me?"


	6. Guardian Angel

Chapter 6:Guardian Angel

Recap:In case you haven't read the first 5 chaps, here's what's happened:Dave is found passed out in the lounge, where Kerry finds him.He is admitted, and promptly tested for disease.He is diagnosed with lung cancer, and put in chemotherapy and has a dose of Docetaxel.He and Kerry have grown from co-workers, to friends, to lovers, and now, further.

I know that the flashback is cheap, but I'm going to include him flashing back to various areas of his life to keep the story moving, I guess.

I'd like to apologize to those who don't want me to do a Dave and Kerry shipper, but if I haven't mentioned this before, It's my fic, and I have been watching ER for about, oh, a month now, so… But my best bud, Dawn is filling me in.

I'd also like to apologize toThe She Devil**~**for doing what I did at the end._Sorry!_

Kerry took in the sight before her.He was still in his boxers kneeling on the floor.He held the open box and offered her the ring._He's Serious!He looked up at her, his large eyes wide with hope.Her eyes were now filled with tears as she continued to contemplate."Oh Dave!" She said, beginning to cry."Oh Dave What!"He said, wondering."Yes!"She said, making his eyes well up with tears.He opened his arms for her, and she moved forward into them.He wrapped his still well toned arms around her and held her tight.She buried her face into the soft skin of his neck.He kissed her head, and gently rubbed his cheek into her wild hair, which was very soft.They stayed tight into that embrace for a long time, but it felt like a few moments to the pair._

They finally parted and Dave pulled her to stand.She didn't have her crutch and so she almost fell, until he grasped her hand and held her up.He put his hands to the sides of her face and moved his face to hers."Kerr-Bear, I swear to the Lord above that I will always love you, no matter what.And when, if I die first, I will always be here with you.Even if I have to pull some strings in Heaven, I will be here to protect you.I will always be your guardian angel."He whispered, hoping that it didn't sound to sappy.He didn't give her a chance to answer before he moved in for a sweet kiss.She smiled into the kiss as an answer, loving it too much to end it so soon._Now I know why God gave him such a big mouth.She chuckled a little at this thought.He opened his eyes, and gently ended the kiss."What, Are you laughing at how I kiss?"He said, mock-upset."No.I was thinking about how your big mouth comes in handy sometimes."She said, smiling.He made a fake pout and looked at her, his lower lip stuck out.She laughed at this, which in turn gave him the giggles.They both stopped laughing and he took her hand and led her into the bedroom.He gently lay her on the bed and crawled up on top of her.She smiled, and opened her mouth to use the Malucci charm that had rubbed off on her."Hey!Who said you get to be on top?"She said, making him laugh."Geez!I was going to make love to you, but I guess I'm not needed now!"He said, not really intending to move anyway."Quiet you!"She said, pulling him closer.He obliged and began to kiss her._

When they finished their lovemaking they curled up tightly against one another.Dave stroked her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.Neither of them knew what to say, and that was fine because both were content with lying there together.Kerry listened to Dave's rhythmic breath and sighed happily.He looked down at her and smiled._Wow.It has been a long time since I have had someone who's wanted to cuddle afterwards.And I love it.He said, leaning down once more to kiss her fiery head.Kerry had been lulled to sleep by Dave's steady breath, but Dave was still awake.He looked at her and felt bad about falling in love with her.The cancer felt like a death sentence to him, and he knew that when-if- he died, it would have a deep impact on her.He wanted to have children, but didn't want to leave them with a very busy, slightly handicapped parent.They needed a father and a mother both, and Dave wasn't sure he was able to be there.Ever since he was a child, playing house with his sisters, he'd wanted to be a dad._

20 years earlier- Chicago suburbs in Dave's backyard, with Dave's best friend Jessie.

"Davey!Get back here!You're supposed to be my husband!"A little girl with curly black hair and glasses yelled."Jessie! You're a _Girl!Girls are mean!"He yelled back at his friend. "Oh Yeah?You're a __Boy!Boys are disgusting pigs!"She yelled back, this time chasing after him.Dave grinned a youthful Malucci smile and ran.He was no match for the girl who caught up to him and tackled him to the ground.The youths rolled around roughhousing until Jessie pinned Dave to the ground.Dave looked up and lifted his head up enough to kiss her.Jessie and Dave both blushed and she let him up.The children stood up and began to giggle at their first kiss.Dave held out his hand and she took it.They walked around together in silence, save for the giggles that they emitted."I still think you're mean."Dave said smiling at his friend.Jessie smiled."I still think you're disgusting."She answered.Dave pecked her on the cheek."C'mon.Let's go play house before Palidette and Dominic wonder where their cute, innocent little brother is."He said grinning like an idiot."Moron."She said."Ditz." He replied."Retard.""Loser.""Jerk.""Brat."The two giggled and headed back to Dave's siblings."Where were you guys?I'd swear you two were making out!"Dom said, jealous that his brother had Jessie and not him.Palidette shoved the two together."Ok.You two are Mr. and Mrs., um…Page!And Dominic will be your kid, and I will be Jessie's mother!"She said.Dave looked at Dominic who sulked over having to be the kid.He flashed an evil smile making Dom sulk even more._

Dave smiled as he remembered Jessie.She'd been his first kiss, his first girlfriend, his first slow dance…He even lost his virginity to her, but they broke up when she won a Track scholarship to NYU.They tried to remain friends, but with Dave in Grenada and Jessie in New York, they grew apart.She still would come home for Christmas, as did Dave, and so they would jog together in the morning.It hurt him that he wasn't with Jessie, but he shook the feeling and remembered he had Kerry.His thoughts eventually lulled him to sleep.

Kerry awoke first and realized she was in Dave's arms.He looked so sweet and peaceful as he slept.Hell, he was quiet, which suited her just fine._Why can't he be this well behaved all the time?She thought with a chuckle.She brought her fingers to his hair and toyed with it.He stirred but only began to snore.She was annoyed and gently tugged on his hair."AYEIEEI!"He yelled as he sat up."Hey!That was NOT funny!"He said standing up.He glared at her and smiled.She was grinning, knowing that he wouldn't stay mad.She was right, and he leaped forward and began to tickle her.She shoved him off and limped to the shower.He realized the mistake he made and scrambled toward the bathroom, and promptly had the door shut in his face."GAAAAAAAHHH! **That** was totally un*fair*!!"He yelled in mock-upset._

He went to the bedroom and found his boxers and put them on.He headed down to the laundry room to get some clean clothes when he bumped into Carter."Hey Malucci.Did you propose to Kerry?"He asked, folding some shirts.A slow grin spread across his face.Carter looked at it and grinned himself."You did!What'd she say?"He asked, more excited than a kid in a toy store.Dave's smile bared teeth now.Carter's grin grew even larger."Congratulations, Man!"He said, hugging Dave.He backed off as he realized that Dave was half-naked."Sorry, dude."He said, as he went back to his pile of laundry.Dave grabbed some clothes and headed upstairs to Kerry who had finished her shower, gotten dressed, and was presently blow-drying her hair.She had unlocked the door for Dave who came in, smiled at her and promptly stripped.(Girls, Can u just imagine yourself in Kerry's place right now? :-)He hopped into the shower and closed the door.He was a little disappointed when Kerry bade him goodbye and left, but he knew he'd see her later at chemo.He reached out for a bottle of shampoo and put some in his hair.He began to lather and then he ducked under the showerhead and rinsed it out.He gasped as he stepped on something that did not feel right.He looked down and saw a clump of his brown hair.He looked at his legs, then a little further upwards (I'm not going to go there in this fic ;-) and then under his arms.He panicked a little, and touched his wet head.Sure enough, there was a patch of bare skin there._This can't be happening!I shouldn't go bald until I'm in my 40's!He thought, less than pleased.He looked downwards.__Well, at least the rest of my bod is in good shape!_


	7. A loss for Dave: A decieving title.

Chapter 7- A loss for Dave

Sorry this part is so short, but I'm running out of time.Dave's dream sequence is dedicated to Amy DiNatale, Christopher Rogalski, of Amherst, and Charlene Sewar, who were killed when a car hit them as they were walking home from a donut shop.DiNatale and Rogalski died instantly, but Sewar, who lived in my neighborhood, was in a chemically induced coma for a month, before passing away on Sunday, Feb. 18, 2001, at the age of 16.On a happier note, James McCabe was also with them, and he survived, but sadly his friends didn't.I never knew Charlene, Amy, or Christopher, but it's still a tragedy that young lives were taken, and I give my condolences to the families. 

Char, you are sadly missed by the students at Lockport High School.Godspeed to you.

Chapter 7:

Kerry went to work as usual, but was in a daze.Carter, Abby, and Luka were the first to notice.Kerry didn't yell at them, nor did she tell them they should get back to work.She just smiled, said hello, and went on her merry way.The three doctors exchanged glances."Shouldn't we ask what's up with Weaver?"Carter asked.Luka looked up."John, This is too good.Kerry is being nice to us, and we all know why."He said, hinting a little."Love works in mysterious ways."Abby said, giving a large, flirtatious smile to Luka.He smiled."John, What is it Americans with their poor grammar say?If it ain't broke, don't fix it?"He said with a slight grin.He pulled Abby into the lounge for a break.The pair made sure that there was no one there, and Luka looked at her."Abby, I… um, this is rather hard for me.I think I am in love with you.Would you like to go to see a movie, or perhaps dinner sometime?"He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.Abby smiled and put a hand to his face."I'd love to, Luka.But, only if you are comfortable with it."She said.Luka opened his mouth to reply, but Benton crashed through the door."Luka, we have a case coming in about 10, and Malucci is here."He paused."I think he's losing his hair."He said, slipping back through.Luka and Abby exchanged glances before following Benton to greet Dave."Hey Abby!Luka…Weaver."He said, with a sly smile.He bent down and kissed Kerry softly on the cheek.The entire ER staff smiled at this.He pulled Kerry off into the lounge."Kerry?I think I have a problem."He said, darting his eyes from side to side.Kerry nodded.He sighed."I'm losing my hair.Th-There was a large clump in the tub today as I showered."He paused."What's happening to me?"He began to sob.Kerry limped forward and sat him on the couch.She hugged her fiancée and kissed his cheek."Dave.This is normal.It happens all the time."She said."And besides.You'd still be hot, even with no hair."She said, perking him up."I don't want to die."He said, looking up at her with almost childlike eyes.She began to stroke the side of his face."Oh, Dave.You are going to hang on for a long time, don't kid yourself.And besides…I'll love you even after you're gone."She whispered, trying her best to make him feel better."I hope so."He whispered back, leaning forward to kiss her chin.He got up and walked out the door to Chemo.Kerry felt bad, but knew he'd be the same old Dave Malucci when they got home again.

As he sat in the oncology wing, Dave began to daydream once more.

A medical school in Grenada;

"Hey Dom!How's things back in Chick-ago?"A younger, longer haired Dave lamely joked."Ohhh…That bad, eh? Pause as he gets a reply Yeah, man, too bad you didn't have my luck!There's this chick, Shannah, and man is she HOT!pause Totally!Anyway, I was with her, and got so lucky!PauseYes Way! pause Anyway this chick is so good in the sack th-"He stopped dead when a girl walked in with a pink mini skirt, matching tube top, with Puffy Blonde hair and pink frosty lipstick to match.The tube top barely fits her, and so we can see partly why Dave was interested in the first place."Later!"He said as he slammed the phone down as quick as he could.He jumped up to greet his girlfriend."How's it hangin' Shan?"He asked, bending down for a kiss.Shannah pushed Dave away quickly."You are an irresponsible Asshole!"She yelled.Dave opened his mouth to ask why, but he shut it when she began to rage."Dave!I'm pregnant!It is your irresponsibility that I am!"He looked at her like she was crazy."Shannah!I used a condom!You know that, I know that!I made Damn sure I had one!A new one, K?"He yelled.She glared at him."AND, You told me you were takin the fuckin' pill!"She stood up."You SOB!The condom broke, and I had been taking the pill, but it was having, complications…"She said, sitting on Dave's bed.His face softened and he sat beside her."Shannah, I love you.I promise I will be here for you and our baby."He said."Oh, Dave!"She said, kissing him on the cheek and wrapping her arms around him."I hope you will be, I love you so much…"She whispered."I have to go.Professor Daniels wants us to go to a hospital in the city, so I am going to walk with my friends there, you wanna come?"She asked, happy that the argument had been resolved.Dave shook his head."Nah, I've got a cram sesh, so I'll see you tonight?"He asked.She nodded and kissed him on the cheek and left for her class.

Just a few hours later, Dave had received a call from Shannah's sister,Karly."Dave, Shannah's been hit by a car.She's one of only two survivors, as Karen and Roger were killed instantly.Shannah and Jimmy are still in the hospital, but she's in a coma.Please come down and see her.Dave went every day in his spare time, but she passed away on him after a month in a coma.She never was able to see Dave, but her heart monitor showed that she knew he was there.Dave cried when she finally died, because she would never get married, or see her baby, or even become a doctor, like she'd hoped.He was at her funeral, and he kissed one beautiful pink rose, and lay it on her casket as they lowered her into her grave."Goodbye, Shannah.I'll never forget you."He whispered, watching her casket disappear into the Earth forever.

Dave was broken out of his trance when the doctor motioned him to leave.He dressed and left to be alone with his thoughts and dreams.But first, there was another place he had to go.

TBC.Please Read and Review.


	8. Bad Hair Day

Chapter 8- Chronic Chromedomium Syndrome Sufferer. 

I again apologize to The She Devil~ for this.The title is self-explanatory, so… Also I use a few things that I've found myself to like over the years, and I feel I should use a disclaimer before I am sued for the money I wish I had.

Beavis and Butthead are owned by Mike Judge and MTV.(Not me, thank Heavens!)

Er ain't mine, and neither is anything else.Oh and Uncle Fester doesn't belong to me either, although my dad sorta looks like him after he shaved.

One final note:The reference to "Fester Shinetop or Sheriff Shinetop" is from The Secret of Monkey Island, in a series that I recommend that you check out @ [Escape from Monkey Island][1]. This is Escape from MI, but it's still a goodie, right fellow MI fans?

Enough stalling.Onward!

Dave walked into the door of his and Kerry's home.He shut the door and took off his jacket.He still wore a hooded sweater, and didn't feel like taking it off, so he plopped down in front of the idiot box, and turned it on.

"-In other news, Eminem's dog is now suing him for allegations of physical abuse when Eminem, whose real name is Marshall Mathers, allegedly pulled the dog's choke chain, and.,."Dave flipped the station."Rapper Sean 'Puffy' Combs is still in court over a shootout in a NY nightclub.His girlfriend, Jennifer Lopez has broken up with him and-" Flip."Fidel Castro has died.."Flip."Saddam Hussein has been killed by a flock of wild geese and the world doesn't care."Dave groaned at the lack of quality programming.He flipped channels some more until he found one he liked."Hey-y-y-y!!"He said, smiling."Beavith, you thuck.""Shut up, dilhole."Dave sat back and smiled._Finally.Something more worthwhile than the news!He thought to himself.Kerry chose this moment to walk in the door."Hey, Dave.Pause What the **hell** are you watching?"She asked."It's better than the news, Kerr-bear."He said."Well, I'll give you that.But please, take off that sweater!It smells really bad."She said disgustedly."I can't.I, um. I made a mistake."He said, his voice decreasing."Mistake?How could you make a mistake that requires you to wear a sweater whose stench could-" She was stopped dead in her tracks when Dave took the sweater off.He was still hot, with his muscular, yet skinny body, and good looks, but his head was completely bald.There was a small gleam off of it, at which Kerry held back a giggle.Dave looked sad and turned away to sit down.Kerry sat beside him."Oh, Dave.Cheer up!You're still the same royal pain in the ass that you will always be.I still love you, even with the, um…Absence of hair."Dave looked at her."Kerry, I knew you'd support me. …But what about everyone else?Romano will make a big ass deal out of it, and-" Kerry cut him off."Dave, just borrow my crutch.He's afraid of it by now."She said, with a slight laugh.Dave grinned, his head shifting a little. (My dad shaved what was left of his hair, so I'm making an analogy of what his chrome dome does. LoL) Kerry smiled and moved her hand toward his bare cranium.She paused to see if it was okay and he bent his head as if to say 'go ahead'.She gently rubbed along his head, feeling the baby smooth skin there.She smiled."That feels nice."She said, simply.Dave looked up."Doesn't it?"He replied.He moved in and kissed her."Well, I Want to go see my family tonight.I know that Dom's still in town, and Mom and Dad are staying with my cousin, Jesse because…well, they want to be closer by me in case, well, you know."He said."Let's go see Dom first.Is that okay."Kerry smiled at him."Sure thing, Dave."She said.He looked at her."What, no argument?"He asked."Nope.My sister used to say that a relationship was a sure thing once you met his parents."She said, hobbling with him toward the door.Dave nodded and smiled to himself._

They arrived at Dominic's apartment about a half hour later.Dave knocked on the door and patiently waited.After a few minutes he banged, knowing that Dom was ignoring him."Dammit Dom!I know you're in there, Now Let us in!"He yelled."Fine!Entrez!"Dom yelled back.Dave opened the door and found his brother sitting on a worn sofa, facing a large window with a view of the area.Dom looked up and dropped the magazine he was reading.He gaped at his brother's hairless head."Whoa!What the **hell** did you do to your hair?"He asked, dumbfounded."I shaved it before the chemo could finish the job."Dave said, feeling slightly ashamed that he did it."Can I?"Dom asked motioning to his head.Dave nodded and bent down.Dom also felt the silky texture of Dave's head.Dom smiled."You know, Sheriff Shinetop, This is better than the time you bleached your hair for the 'rocker' look, yet you only succeeded in making yourself look like a bad Justin Timberlake."Dave smiled at this."Well, what about the time that **you **bleached your hair and dyed it pink?"He asked, teasing his brother."Hey!The box said that it was **RED**!!"He shouted, a tad upset."Yeah.And I suppose that the box for yellow said green on it too."Dave said."Boys!Droppit!"Kerry said, busting up the fight."Now I think I'm going to go shopping, and I'll pick Dave up when I'm done."She said, walking towards the door."Man, I haven't even got my paycheck, and she's already spent it!"Dave said to Dom."I heard that, Malucci!"She snapped, shutting the door behind her.

The twins sat down together and talked.To give an analogy, they are worse than women are when it comes to gossip.(*Not to dis the females..After all, I am one of them…) Dave kept looking out the window, and thinking.Dom noticed this.In fact, Dom instinctively knew when Dave wasn't mentally okay, and vice versa.He put a hand on Dave's shoulder."Are you alright?I mean, You seem, kind of…out of it."He said, softly."No.I'm not okay.I'm scared.I feel…"He stopped as he began to sob.Dom caught his brother and offered him his shoulder, which Dave took.Dave cried openly, not caring anymore.Dom rocked his brother back and forth, trying to soothe him."Shhhhh…It's okay.Now what do you feel?"he asked, wanting to know what was wrong and how he could fix it."I feel alone."Dave whispered, hugging his brother."Alone?We're here for you…Me, Kerry, Mom, Dad, Palidette…I'm sure that your co-workers are with you."Dom said, trying to comfort Dave."None of them are going to die."Dave said, resembling a child."They're all going to die.Everyone has a time, and it can come in youth or in old age, but it is assured that it shall come."Dom said, pulling Dave to look him into the eye."Now I have never known you to be a wuss about anything, except for the poodle incident, and I don't want you to fear death.It will happen eventually.You know that." He finished, hugging Dave."I guess."Dave said, astonished that his brother was that spiritual.""So.Uncle Fester.How are things with you and Kerry?"He asked. Dave looked at his brother."Great.I asked her to marry me, and she said yes, but don't tell mom and dad yet."He said.Dom hugged his brother."Wow.So when are ya getting hitched?"he asked him.Dave looked up thoughtfully."I don't know.I haven't really thought about it that much.I suppose Kerr-bear and I will have to talk it over."He said, forgetting that Dom was in the room.

Dom nudged Dave."You there bro?"he asked."Huh?Oh yeah, I'm just thinking of what our wedding will be like."He said."Oh, Dude!We could make your wedding the most awesome wedding in the history of all weddings!"Dom said.Dave groaned to himself.Dom could be downright feminine when it came to these things."Ummm…That's a lot of weddings…"Dave began."Oh, Come On!If all goes good, You'll only get married once!This should be the coolest moment of your life!The hottest should occur that night when-""Dom, We've already done _that!"Dave said."Oops.Sorry.You know what would be cool for your wedding?If instead of the traditional church weddings, you guys get married in a garden filled with roses, or maybe somewhere near a beautiful sea, or best yet, the Greek Islands.They are so…so incredible."Dom said, wishing he had a girlfriend to marry to go there."Dom, are you trying to sponge tickets out of us?"Dave asked."No.Except for Greece."Dom laughed."But Seriously, I want you and Kerry to be happy at your wedding.The wedding isn't the most spectacular thing in a relationship.In your case for example, the fact that __any woman in her right mind would even consider dating you."Dom smiled.Dave looked at his brother and took the open invitation to rag."Pffff!Look at yourself!You're living alone, in a dinky apartment, with dirty clothes strewn about, on a Friday night, with no date or plans for the weekend!And you used to call me a loser!"Dave said.Dom smiled."Actually, I do have plans.The band and I are going to play tomorrow night, and then I'm going to mom and dad's for dinner, which by the way, mom's calling you and Kerry over."Dom said."Oh yeah, is that so?Tell her I'll be there, loser.""Fop.""Buffoon." "Deadwood.""Fake""Idiot.""Spoothead!"The brothers laughed at their old childhood game and continued to talk._

Kerry had decided to go grocery shopping, and had checked her list.Peanut Butter, Mushroom soup, Peas, Carrots, Tea, the inevitable coffee, and other basic needs of the home were on it..She checked Dave's three additions; Sugar Shoxx cereal, Mountain Dew, and licorice jelly beans.She shook her head at Dave's bizarre eating habits, but knew that's what made Dave, well, Dave.She traveled through the store picking up the things she needed and came to an aisle that sold feminine products.She saw a pregnancy test there and looked at it curiously.No, She couldn't be…Or could she?She'd been late, but not that late.And it had been only once with Dave.But Kerry knew that once was far more than enough, and picked up the kit and put it into the cart._Well, I **have** been feeling more than nauseous in the morning, but that **could** be coincidental, right?She thought heading for a checkout._

   [1]: escapeMI.com



	9. Learning

Chapter 9-Learning

Kerry finds out.I'm almost finished, and very well might be done completely by the end of the week… To those who want it to have a happy ending, not to spoil it will have a mixed ending, but I'm not implying *ANYTHING* there!!!Apologies to Dawn, who will eventually read this, once she gets back in Texas and has email access…To She Devil~I knew Erik was in Strange Freq.I taped it, and he is as sexy as ever…

Kerry was putting away the groceries when she remembered that she had forgotten Dave._I knew it was awfully quiet…She thought with a smile.She came to the last paper bag.She pulled out toilet paper, shaving cream, razors, shampoo, and the pregnancy test.Kerry looked at it, having forgot she bought it.She put all the items away except the test.She went into the bathroom and did the test, then came out into the kitchen to see better.She looked at the little indicator, not believing what it said.She looked at the instructions.__Now how the hell can you tell if you are or are not pregnant? She thought furiously."I don't get this!All day long, I run the Damn ER, saving lives, helping people, dealing with gruesome traumas, and then coming home with Dave Malucci, the biggest pain in the ass of all pains in the ass, yet I can't take a home pregnancy test and figure out what it says!"She yelled."Holy Shit!"Whispered a voice from behind.Kerry whirled around and came face to face with John Carter."How much did you hear?"She demanded.John looked at Kerry with fear for his life."Um..You live with Dave Malucci, the biggest pain in the ass…" He meeped."Are you actually, you know…"John asked.Kerry closed her eyes."I don't know.I can't figure out how to use this __fucking thing!"She growled."I know how to use these things.My big sister, the tramp she was, used to buy these things all the time after her little 'dates'." He said, taking it from her."Well, no wonder you can't figure this out!It's a mixed signal.The test was screwed up.If you want, we can go to county and have you tested there."John offered."Ok.I just have to make up an excuse for Dave.I don't want to get his, er… our hopes up."Kerry said, picking up the phone.She dialed the number for Dom's apartment.He picked up."Hi, Dom.It's me, Kerry.Is Dave there? Pause.Already?I guess chemo really does wipe him out.Well, when he wakes up, and I haven't come for him, tell him I'm visiting a friend."She said.They bade each other goodbye and she followed Carter out to his Jeep._

A few hours later, Kerry found herself waiting in the OB/GYN wing, waiting to see if she was pregnant.She sat there and thought of what Dave would think._Does he really want kids?Will he be mad and leave me?Will he be happy for me, or sad, or mad at me or what?A voice interrupted her worries."Kerry?Why didn't you tell me that you had to be here?"The voice said, kneeling down next to her.She looked at Dave astonished."How the hell did you know I was here?"She asked, a little upset that Dave was here."Haleh paged me.But that doesn't matter!Why didn't you tell me that you might be pregnant?"He repeated."Dave, I didn't think that you'd be very happy with me…"HE cut her off."Kerry!I want to have children!Most of all, I want to be there when I find out if you are pregnant with my baby!"He said, kissing her.The kiss was interrupted by the OB/GYN doctor calling her into the exam room."Baby?I'll be waiting in the ER.I have something to catch up on."Dave said, kissing her goodbye. _

Dave headed nervously to the ER.He went into the Doctors lounge and paced back and forth.Jing-Mei came in and saw his head."Oh NO!What happened!?"She asked.He automatically bent it downward to allow her to feel it.She did so and liked the smoothness."I shaved because of the cancer."He explained.Jing-Mei nodded sadly."I heard that Kerry might be, how do you put it? Knocked up?"She smiled."Yeah.By Me!If there is anything that says otherwise, correct it, Chen!"He said.She smiled."Congratulations, Dave."She said.He thanked her then watched her leave.Dave then grinned to himself._Wow!I'm going to be a father.I'll finally be responsible!I'll be able to cradle another life in my arms, and have it depend on me!He thought, getting really giddy.Mark walked in the room."Hey Dave.Heard that you knocked up 'the wife'."He said with a grin.__Why does everyone keep saying that?He wondered."Yeah.I'm finally going to be a responsible man."Dave said, dreaming of his child."Congrats, Dave.You will, much as I hate to admit this, you'll be a great dad."Mark smiled, grabbing his coffee and swinging out the door.Dave followed, but only to the ER entrance where Kerry was headed for him.All of the doctors and nurses were there watching them, but pretending to do their work.Dave looked deep into her eyes."Are you?"He whispered.Kerry nodded, her eyes full of hope and happiness.Dave grinned."That's Awesome!"He said, loud enough for the nurses to hear.He knew they were all watching so he pulled Kerry forward and passionately kissed her.(Think Al + Tipper meets Young and Restless)The ER erupted in cheers from Doctors and Patients alike.Kerry smiled into the kiss as did her fiancée."Let's go home."He whispered._

-Two months Later-

(To give a short desc. ofPalidette Armati:She has long wavy blonde hair, rose colored glasses and a feminine Malucci smile.Her husband, Scott has long blond hair that is always tied in a braid, with a blond goatee to match.She is a dentist, and he is the owner of a Motorcycle Dealer…)

Kerry and Dave have met with his parents, her parents, and now they are discussing a wedding with the whole gang.The whole family is there; Giuseppe, Angelia, Dom, Palidette and Scott and their three kids, Mario, Ryan, and Lisa.The three children are running around playing tag with each other, while the elders are talking."So, When is the little one due?"Angel asked."OH, in 6 months, give or take a few weeks."Kerry said, absent-mindedly stroking her growing belly.Dave smiled as he watched her.He wondered what her thoughts were as she stroked.He had his own thoughts about the child.Would it be a boy?Or a girl, or maybe she'd birth one of each…Dave smiled at the thought of having twins to care for.It would mean he'd have to have twice the patience, understanding, and love that it takes to be a parent.Dave felt apprehensive about this, being told by past lovers that he didn't have maturity, love, or patience enough to take care of a gerbil or a plant, let alone another human being…In fact, there were only three of all of his girlfriends who didn't think that; Jessie, Shannah, and Kerry.

Dave realized that while he was daydreaming, that his family had chosen a date for the wedding with Kerry."Uhhh…When is the wedding again?"He asked.His mother looked at him like he was crazy."May 10!That's next month!"She said, looking at him to see if he was okay or not.Dave smiled and looked at Kerry lovingly.Kerry returned the glance, making Dave grin even bigger.Lisa came up behind him and tackled him."OOF!Why you little…!"He growled playfully, running after her.Dave, nearing the brink of thirty, and being under the effects of chemo, was not the strapping youth that he once was, and he couldn't catch Lisa."You….are a…Fast…Little…Brat…Aren't….You?"He asked between breaths.She came up to him with her brothers in tow."Uncle Davey!Can we play hospital with you?"She asked sweetly.Dave looked at the little blondes adorable face, and jokingly whined, "Awww!I have to play that EVERY day!But I wanna be the patient at least once, Deal?""Deal!"The three grinned."Okay, race ya to the shed!"Dave said, taking off.The little children followed and Dave cracked a silly grin to Kerry as he went to play with his niece and nephews.Kerry sat back and watched her future husband be the big kid that he was and smiled.She looked down at her stomach and smiled._You are going to have the perfect father.She thought, her gaze returning to her one and only._


	10. Dave and Kerry get hitched.

Chapter 10-Dave and Kerry get Hitched.

Not to spoil, but Dave and Kerry get hitched, hence the title "Dave and Kerry get Hitched" Also, I apologize for anything I get wrong about Chicago.I am from Lockport, NY.I have lived here for 15 ½ years, and still don't know a whole hell of a lot about this rinky-dink little city.I have never been to Chicago, and probably never will be. (I like the Cubbies, however, and I understand that Dominic Armato, a.k.a. the voice of Guybrush Threepwood, is from there as well. *I love the name Dominic, can you tell?*)

Dave and Kerry had a hell of a time finding a place to get married, for every place they thought of turned into a potential problem.The first thought was a golf course.Neither was too crazy of playing golf, even though the scenery was wonderful.They had considered a church, but they thought that it was too plain and common.Dave wanted to 'go down in a blaze of magnificence.'Kerry shook her head when he told her this, and muttered something about 'men' and 'total idiots'.Dave suggested the Rock N' Roll hall of fame, but Kerry nixed it quickly."I understand that you're a rocker, but I don't want to share our big day with the Allman Brothers, Elmore James, or Santana!"Dave pouted, but then smiled again."How about if we go to Vegas, and have Elvis marry us?"Kerry just glared at him."What!?!?"He asked, knowing perfectly well what.Kerry had suggested a few."We could get married in Hawaii."Dave looked up."Not even if we both had Romano's salary, and our parents were willing to allow that."He said.She nodded."Well, it was a suggestion!"She said.Then she asked, "How about if we get married in Grenada?"Dave looked up."NO!Bad memories!Baaaaaad Memories!!!"He said, not only thinking of Shannah, but of other various party and school related incidents.Kerry smiled at him."Oh well."

After much more consideration, the two decided on a lakeside park.The both loved the water and the scenery in the area parks, and so it was decided.The day was nearing, and Kerry's belly was large, yet she radiated in her white gown.The red hair contrasted perfectly with the Satin and Lace gown that seemed to make her look not pregnant at all.Dave, though bald, looked absolutely gorgeous in his tux(Can Ya Imagine?)Each was frantic in their nervousness.Dave was wiping sweat off his brow, and his head, and was pacing back and forth.Dave had chosen his companion since birth, Dom, as his best man, and Kerry had chosen her best friend growing up, Ashleigh, as her maid of honor.Dom was in the dressing room with Dave, teasing him by brushing his hair time and time again.Dave laughed and playfully hit his brother."Loser.""Buffoon.""Ape""Dumbass.""Jerk."The two laughed at their common game and Dom became serious."Bro, I know this sounds like true Hollywood Crap, but I want you to know that if you pass on, I'll be there to take care of your kid.This kid and your wife will not be alone, if it is the last thing I do."Dom said, placing his arms around his brother.Dave hugged back."Thank You."He said, feeling it rather redundant to say such plain words in return for the loving ones just given."Now, I think Dad wants to talk to you."He said, slipping past Dave's thinning form and their father's large frame and out of the dressing tent.

Giuseppe Malucci, as I mentioned before, was a large, almost scary man, yet he was gentle and docile to everyone."David."He said, putting an arm across Dave's shoulder. Dave lay his head on his father's shoulder."Yeah, Dad?"He asked."I'm proud of you and I have put a lot of faith in you.You know that?"He asked.Dave nodded."Of course I do.I sometimes can't imagine why you'd have so much faith in me…I mean, I almost didn't get into med school because of my grades."He said."David!I had faith in you, and I still do!You are a good person!"Giuseppe began.Dave opened his mouth to protest, but his father stopped him."Dave, I would never have put you on that plane to Grenada if I didn't think you could pull yourself through and **be** something.You made yourself into a wonderful doctor, and you're molding yourself a beautiful life.Your bride is carrying your child, you're getting married in less than an hour, and…" He stopped.Dave looked at his father questioningly."What?What's wrong?"He asked, worried about his dad."Oh, Davey.You are so young.Too young to have it."He whispered, softly crying.Dave, seeing his father whom he used to call 'Big Bird' from the age of three cry, began to cry softly himself. "Dad!This was meant to happen.God willed it."He whispered, not sure if it was soothing himself, of his father."Yes, son.But I am an old man; **I** should have cancer, not you.You're almost thirty, whereas your mother and I are nearing 60."He said."Dad, either way I still love you… And you'd better not tell mom the 'nearing 60' thing…You've made yourselves 5 years **older**.Mom would kill you!"Dave said.Giuseppe."Yes.I won't tell her.And you'd better not either.Now.You get out there, and begin your hopefully life long marriage to Kerry.Okay?"He asked, having to lean down to kiss Dave's chrome dome.Dave smiled and leaned up to embrace his father."Thank you, Dad."He whispered."For what?""Not giving up on me on anything.Not even when I got the lowest MCAT score in the history of P.S. 177."Giuseppe smiled."Thank your mother as well.But first, you gotta get married.Now Go!"He said, gently pushing his son out of the tent.

Dave got into his place, and looked out over the lake, in its calmness and beauty.Before he knew it the crowd hushed as Kerry strolled down the aisle, her father by her side.Dave smiled at the sight.Her red hair clashed perfectly with the gown, especially in the sunlight, through the veil.She didn't have the crutch because Dave had helped her kick the habit when he accidentally broke the crutch, and then melted it when trying to weld it back together.She forgave him when she realized that she could walk with out the damn thing in her way.He watched her gracefully limp down the aisle and to his side.Dom smiled as she walked and whispered his congratulations. The middle-aged minister began his speech."Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matrimony."Dave hardly heard this as he looked into Kerry's sparkling eyes.The minister droned on for a while, neither one listening more than necessary."Do you, Kerry Ann Weaver, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to death do you apart?"HE asked her."I do."She said, looking into his eyes."An Do you, David Angelo Malucci, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you apart?""I do.""By the power vested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you man and wife.You may kiss the bride."He finished.Dave smiled and lifted the veil.He whispered 'I love you' before pressing his lips to hers.The ER staff that wasn't on duty, i.e. Abby, Luka, Benton, and Carter were there.Doug and Carol also attended, with Kate and Tess in tow.Those attending erupted in cheers as Dave and Kerry kissed.They smiled as their family and friends congratulated them.

That night, they began a short honeymoon.Dave and Kerry didn't want to 'celebrate' since she *was* already pregnant.They lay in bed together, exhausted from their wedding day."Kerry?Now that we're married, can I still flirt with the nurses?"He asked, teasing her."Only if I can flirt with the doctors."She smiled back."Oh yeah!There's only one remotely good looking doctor in there that you could flirt with!"He said sarcastically."And that would be you."She said, kissing the tip of his nose.He smiled."Damn Straight!"He said."So, your birthday is coming up soon.What do you want for it?"She asked."I've got all I want right here."He began."But, I Do want some water balloons.I want to get Rocket-boy back for all those mean things he interrogated you with."He said.She smiled."We'll see."

Meanwhile another was contemplating what to give Dave for a birthday gift.He strummed his guitar considering it._I've got it!The figure smiled, happily playing some sweet licks on that guitar._


	11. Happy Birthday

Chapter 11- Happy Birthday

I don't know when Dave Malucci's birthday is, so I made one up.I held the wedding date on May 10th because that is my best friend Deanne's birthday, and it is also Erik Palladino's birthday.About 2 weeks or so later is Dave's birthday, ok?

This doesn't have anything to do with the story or the show, but I felt like making my friend Becky famous for a while by putting in her quote from lunch today:

"I Am an Inconsiderate Prick!" –Rebecca N. 

Kerry awoke next to her husband who was lying there snoring.She smiled at him.She shook his snoring figure making him jump and snort really loud."Wake up, birthday boy!"She commanded.He sat up, groggy from his dreams."Huh?"He asked."I said, Wake Up!"Dave smiled."After my coffee."He said, getting up.He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed.He kissed his wife and then fell to his knees before her.He gently put his hand on her belly and felt for a sign that his child was kicking.IT wasn't yet, but he felt anyway."Good morning, kid."He whispered, kissing her belly through the soft pajamas.Kerry smiled and put up with this daily ritual, knowing that Dave was trying so hard to prove that he was a good person, when In truth, he'd proved it in the ER time and time again, with traumas, child abuse, and that one particular case of child molestation.He'd been foolish to hurt the guy while Carter worked on him, but then again, he deserved much worse than one of Malucci's fists.

He got back up for work and another chemo session."Shower?"He asked."Already got one."She said, pulling out a maternity dress, frowning at it and putting it on._This kid had better be worth wearing *this* stupid looking thing!She thought as she looked at it in the mirror.Dave headed for the shower.He stripped down and looked at the rest of his body.The chemo had actually taken all the hair off of his body.He hated being hairless, but then again, it felt so nice when lying down under the bed sheets.He turned the water to a nice steaming temperature and got in.The hot water felt good on his skin as he relaxed under the spray.He reached out and grabbed the shampoo, not realizing what he was doing until he put the bottle back.__Oops.He thought as he washed his head.He rinsed the suds and Grabbed a bottle of regular body soap.He sniffed the fruity smell and smiled.__The pleasures of living with a woman; Number 77:You don't reek.He thought to himself as he lathered a washcloth.He washed his head first, to get rid of the incriminating scent, and then finished the rest of his body.He finished rinsing and stood under the water for no apparent reason until he heard a banging on the bathroom door.He jumped and turned the water off.He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door.Carter, in his underwear stood there.Dave cracked a grin as he looked at Carter."Why John, I didn't think you were that kind of guy!"He wisecracked.Carter glared."I'm not!I would just like to have a warm shower before I go apartment hunting.I want to leave you newlyweds alone, remember?Now, if you'll excuse me!"Carter said as he went back downstairs.Dave meanwhile toweled off and put on some clothes.He listened until he heard the shower in the basement begin to flow, and then he went to the kitchen sink and turned the faucet on.He listened downstairs once more."AAAAAAYYYIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!"Carter shrieked.Dave laughed an evil laugh."Sucker."He said, having pity and fear of retaliation and turning off the faucet.He smiled a little and checked his email._

To: David.

From:Mom

Dear David-

How are you, honey?I hope you and Kerry are doing okay together, just like your father and I did.Anyways, that isn't why I emailed.I want you to come over to our house tonight to celebrate your birthday.Happy 30th birthday, Sweetie.

Love,

Mom

Dave couldn't help but smiling.It's been 30 years, yet his mom still called him Sweetie.He didn't mind it, as long as his mom loved him, she could have called him Malucci for all he cared.He replied to the message, and then left for work.

"Malucci!We've got a trauma coming in now!"Benton yelled."What have we got?"He asked."15 year old girl involved in a schoolyard fight.Her opponent is also coming in, but Carter's got him."He explained."Can you tell me your name?"Dave asked."Melissa."She said upset that her fight was interrupted."Ok.I'm Dr. Dave, and Dr. Benton and I will be taking care of you."He said to the girl."Okay we need to lift.1-2-3!"He said calmly.He reached for scissors and began to cut her shirt."Hey!Stop it You Perv!"She shouted."Melissa!Listen to me!There is blood soaked through your shirt, and if it isn't taken care of, then the cut under it could be infected, and you could possibly die from it!Would you like that?"He asked.She shook her head and scrunched up her face as he cut the shirt and bra off.This didn't faze Dave one bit, as he had seen this many a time in the ER.There was a large bleeding cut that started just below her neck that curved as it went down and ended on her right breast.Dave became really gentle as he began to clean the abrasion out.She gasped in pain as the fluid stung the cut."Sorry."He said.Benton left for another trauma, leaving Melissa and Dave in Exam 5."Well, Melissa, the cut was deep, but not deep enough for you to have to get stitches."She breathed a sigh of relief.He saw Kerry out of the corner of his eye."Hey, Chief?Could you get me a scrub top?"He asked."Dave, can't you see I'm pregnant?Why the hell-""It's not for me!It's for her!"He said.Kerry smiled and got her a scrub outfit."Melissa?"He asked."Please call me Mel."She said."I need to ask you about this fight.How did this cut happen?"HE asked her.The girl shifted uncomfortably."He pulled a razor blade on me."She said.Dave's eyes widened."That's definitely a tactic of an experienced street fighter."HE said.She looked at him."You've fought before?"She asked."Yeah.I used to be in a tough crowd when I grew up.They hated my brother because he was a musician, but I was the fighter."He said."But, I got out of that habit, because fighting doesn't prove anything but physical strength, and mental weakness."He told her.She nodded."We have to get you down to have a blood test in case that razor was infected."He said, sending her to a lab."Hey, Carter!"He yelled walking into the next exam room.There was a young man there involved in the fight.Dave bent down to whisper in Carter's ear."John, this kid, you can't let him leave.He may have pulled an infected razor blade on the girl I just treated."He said, walking back out.Melissa came back disease-free, but the police arrested the young man anyway as he was wanted in a drug dealing case anyway.Melissa walked up to Dave before he discharged him."Thanks, Dr. Dave."She said, as she walked over to her mother who was coming in.He smiled and talked to the mother on how to care for the cut and other Doctor talk that I know nothing about.

A few hours later, he had rounded up Kerry to go have dinner at his mother's house.He knocked."Come on in, Davey!"Angelia yelled.He entered the door with Kerry, and was promptly attacked by his niece and nephews, who were goofing around and playing 'pirates'."Arrrgh…Ye little brigands!"He yelled chasing after them playfully.Kerry watched him disappear out the back door and then looked at her mother-in-law."He's never going to grow up, is he?"She asked.Angel laughed."We've been trying to get him to grow up for at least 20 years now. We'll see if all we had to do is marry him off…"She said, causing the two of them to laugh as Kerry began to help Dave's mother with the cooking.

A few hours later, they had already eaten, except for Dom, who had a gig and said he'd grab a bite to eat before he got there, which didn't faze them much.Dave had actually gotten gifts from everyone.Giuseppe got him a game for his computer, which Dave had played countless times on his mom's.His mother got him some clean socks and underwear as she always did, and for which Dave was grateful.A knock at the door caused them to jump, but then they realized it was only Dominic.He was wearing a hooded sweater that smelled like warm beer and cigarettes, proving he was at a gig.He carried a package and sat down and handed it to Dave.Dave looked at his brother funny, since he was wearing a sweater in June, but then again, Dom had always done the dumbest things.Dave opened the package and took out a toupee with a shaggy hairstyle.Dave looked at Dom who looked back at him."Wait.Where did you get this?"He asked curiously.Dom said something illegible."Huh?"He asked.This time Dom spoke louder."You really don't want to know."He said."Yeah I Do.""No You Don't." "Yeah I Do.""No You Don't." "Yeah I Do.""No You Don't.""YES I DO!" Dave shouted."FINE!"Dom yelled in frustration as he threw his sweater on the floor.Dave looked at his brother's head.Dom didn't shave it, rather having it cut much shorter.(It looks like Ashton Kutcher's Shaggy 'do on That 70's Show.)"Why did you cut your hair?It was so cool."Dave said to him."Dave, I cut it so I could have it made into a rug for you.I don't want you to be alone in the 'hair' problem."He said.Dave began to cry as he threw his arms around his twin."This is the best thing I have ever gotten!"He said.Dom just smiled and hugged Dave tightly.They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Steve stopped them."Hey, man.Put the rug on and let us see it."He said.Dave did just that, following the instructions."Ta-Da!"He said, whirling around to show them.Everyone looked at him.He looked a lot better in the wig.He looked like he never even had cancer, making them all feel a little bit better than before.


	12. Giving Me Everything

Chapter 12-

I know that giving Dom a haircut was pretty weak, but at least it was better than my original storyline for that chapter.The original one was kind of like this:_"Why did you shave your hair?It was so cool."Dave said to him."Dave, I shaved it so you wouldn't have to go through this totally alone."He said.Dave began to cry as he threw his arms around his twin.I then remembered that that would upset a few of my readers, so I went more gentle, so to speak.Also, I have absolutely no idea what Luka's daughter's name was, so I made one up.Sorry if this is incorrect, but in the review tell me what it is, and I'll correct it.Thanks._

Dave smiled to himself into the mirror.He had had a wonderful birthday and his summer went well too.There were people that would consider him a skinhead because of his shaved cranium, which was obviously untrue, but now they thought of him as normal.The summer had went great, as I mentioned before.It was now late August, and he was still grateful for the hairpiece Dom had given him.Dom was letting his hair grow out once more, as it was sort of a security blanket to him.Dave didn't care one bit, being happy looking at himself with hair.Kerry had had a sonogram the previous month, and had found out something for which the two would be ecstatic.

July-

Kerry went into OB/GYN, knowing it well from both work and visits there.She had lay down on the table and looked up at her husband with great love and hope.He looked down at her with the same look in his eyes.The doctor taking the sonograms gasped a little, making the parents-to-be very uneasy."What's wrong?Is everything alright?"Dave asked.Kerry squeezed Dave's hand."What's wrong with my baby?"She asked, tears threatening to fall."Nothing.It- They're fine."She said. Dave looked as if he would hit the floor.His face went pale as he realized he would have two lives to care for. Dave and Kerry immediately perked up."They're?"They asked in unison."Yes, Drs. Malucci.You guys are having twins.Do you want to know the sex?"She asked.Dave and Kerry shook their heads."We want it to be a surprise."Kerry said.The doctor nodded."Ok, Dr. Malucci, you have to spend less time on your feet, more time resting."She said to Kerry."Alright!"Dave said, grinning."She meant me, you fool."Kerry said, swatting him on the arm."I know, I was just hoping there for a second."Dave said, placing an arm around her shoulders.They thanked the doctor and walked out together.

They caught Luka and Abby kissing heavily in the lounge on their way out.Luka looked up, blushing only slightly compared to Abby who was crimson."Don't stop.It's nothing Malucci and I never did."She said. Luka looked at her."Well I can imagine that is what led to this."Abby said.Luka smiled slightly."It's how my Danjiela got pregnant with my daughter."He said sadly.Dave tried to cheer his friend up."Luka?Don't-" He began."I am fine, Dave.I appreciate you trying to help me, but I do not need it.Now, on to _your news.How did the testing go?"He asked wrapping an arm shyly around Abby's waist.Dave and Kerry looked at each other happily."Well, we don't know the sex, but we do know that we're having twins."Kerry said proudly.Dave grinned at Luka happily, while still holding Kerry.Luka looked at him."Well, when you do something, you really do it, don't you?"Abby said.Luka looked at Dave."Well, I am twice the man he is!I can do so much better than he can!"He said, trying not to laugh when Dave did."Oh yeah?"Dave asked, broadening his shoulders.Luka smiled inside."Yeah!"He said, copying Dave."Let's rock."Dave said, raising his fists.The two guys began to roughhouse, but not trying to hurt one another.Abby shook her head."Great.Now the ER has TWO children on staff!"She said."Right on!"Kerry said, watching the friends make Asses of themselves.Luka remembered that Abby was there and stood up to apologize.Dave followed suit, looking up, blushing like mad."You know, Kerry.If these two keep it up we could-" Abby began."Sell tickets?"Kerry finished.Abby nodded."That's even better."She said, inviting Kerry up to the cafeteria._

Kerry and Abby went through the line and got some lunch and coffee.They picked an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria and sat down to talk."I can't believe you are having twins!"Abby exclaimed.Kerry nodded."I know!Dave looked like a ghost when the doctor told us.He still joked about it when we headed out."She informed her."Typical Malucci!Marriage and Kids *still* can't change that man."She said, causing the women to laugh."How are things with you and Luka?"Kerry asked."I really love the man.He's sweet and romantic and at times protective, but he's been through so much that it's hard for me to stay in love with him."She said sadly."Oh, Abby!Luka needs you there to love him.His heart was broken when he lost his family, and he needs you to help mend it.Let him cry on your shoulder."Kerry said.Abby looked up."I guess you are right, but…"She stopped."But what?"Kerry asked."Did Dave ever cry to you?"She asked shyly."Yes he did.The day after he collapsed n the lounge, I had to tell him about the test results.He cried so hard."I cried too, because I have had a huge crush on Dave for a while, and I thought that there would never be any chance at all of me and Dave together.But I was wrong, as you can see."She said."So, Anything else interesting in your life, Abby?"

Luka and Dave sat down on a couch to drink some coffee."Ahhh… Nothing like tar in a cup to keep yourself alive."Dave said.Luka looked at him, confused."Tar in a Cup?I know quite a lot of American slang, but this is definitely one I do not know."Luka said."Oh.You know how when you smell that horrible smell that comes when the city fixes potholes, or when they blacktop the driveway?That's tarry stuff.It's really strong, and so we call this stuff Tar, when its strong."Dave explained.Luka nodded, a little less confused than when the conversation began."So, Dave, congrats on the twins.You will make a great father.A little weird, but a great father."Luka said.Dave smiled."Thanks Luka.You are a really cool friend."He said, pausing.The two sat in silence, not really having much gossip for one another."So, Luka, When are you going to get your ass in gear, and marry Abby?" Dave asked."Dave, we haven't been dating for too awful long."Luka said, face turning a lovely shade of pink."Oh, Come On!You two were meant for each other.I see the way she looks at you, those pretty eyes filled with love for you, and only you."Dave said."But-"Dave cut him off."AND I see the way you look at her, too.I know that you miss Danjiela and Marco and Marija, but you have to move on.I don't think your wife and children would want you to be alone."Dave said.Luka nodded grimly."I understand, but I can't get married right now.Maybe next year, or the year after, when Abby is more ready."Dave shook his head."Wuss.""I am not a Wuss!"Luka said."Are too.""Am not!""Are too." "Am not!""Are too." "Am not!""Are too." "LOOK! I SWEAR TO THE GODS THAT IF YOU SAY THAT I AM A WUSS ONE MORE TIME, I AM GOING TO PUT MY FOOT, IN YOUR ASS, MALUCCI!"Luka yelled, half angry, half playing around.Malucci laughed as Abby and Kerry walked in to witness this.Once again, Dave went from the loving friend that he was, to the same jokester Malucci.

That night Kerry and Dave lie in their bed together.Neither one wanted to talk much; each was content with looking into each other's eyes.Dave's eyes seemed to speak silently.Kerry's also sent messages to Dave's mind with her eyes.Finally Dave opened his mouth."Do you think Luka's mad at me?"He asked.She laughed."That was good, Dave.He's probably pissed.But he'll get over it."She said, smiling.Dave smiled back."Thank you, Kerr-bear."He whispered, kissing her."For what?"She asked."For giving me everything."He whispered, resting his head on her shoulder and drifting off to sleep.


	13. Happy Birthday My Little Angels

Chapter 13-Ok.I like the Allman Brothers.I like Gregg Allman, and the way he wails on that Hammond of his, but his son, Elijah is weird.Really weird.I mean, I like bands like KoRn, Marilyn Manson, Orgy, Metallica (except for Lars Ulrich.The hounds of hell can be on his ass for all eternity.) KISS, Green Day, The Sex Pistols, Slipknot, among other bizarre to say the least bands like that, but Elijah is cool, but…weird.Ok, enough babbling, and on to my story.Oh yeah.The part about the Jewish name is not bashing the Jewish religion at all.I am not a neo-nazi, and I have Jewish blood in me somewhere along the line.(Not to mention Mennonite, Viking, French, Christian, and Irish.A lot of Irish in fact…)

One more thing.The 'Dawn' in this story is my friend down in Texas.If you are reading this, Dawn, WRITE US!!!!And the Scott, thinking as fast as I could came up with the ever-sexy Scott Stapp, of Creed.Just to let ya know.

Previously:Dave gets sick with cancer, and falls in love with Kerry.They get married, and she gets pregnant with twins.Abby and Kerry and Luka and Dave have now become rather close friends throughout the pregnancy.Luka and Abby are close to marriage, though Luka still misses his wife and children.Kerry is about 8 ½ months along and she and Dave are deciding on what to name their children.

Dave kept himself tightly cuddled against his wife as they read the baby name books.Each was popping out suggestions and then finding reason not to use this name or that name."How about Anthony?" Asked Dave thoughtfully."Hell no.I mean, I like the _name, but I had a patient once by that name who was a slight pervert."She said.Dave growled a little, but lost the anger as he returned to his baby name book.She took a crack at it next."Sarah?"She asked."Too plain, and it is an Jewish name. N-Not to say I have a single thing against the Jewish religion, but I am Catholic…" He said."Fine.How about Elijah?"She asked."You mean like that one freak-son of Gregg Allman?The father is cool, but Elijah is just weird, even for our author's taste."He nixed."How about Dawn?"He asked.She looked at his thoughtful expression."Why that name?"She asked curious as to why he chose this one."Well, there's this girl that I used to dream about.She's a nice, slightly psychotic southern belle From Texas, who used to tell me I was hot in my dream."He explained, not thinking."Oh.Well, No Then."She said. __Oops.If that's his fantasy, I'd better not tell him about the tall, strong, well muscled, mature, intelligent Scott I used to dream of.She paused her thought.__I wonder if Scott and Dawn would ever have a relationship if they were real.She thought once more."What are you thinking?" He asked wearily."Nothing!"She answered quickly."Uh-huh.Anyway.How about Bobby?"They looked at each other."Romano!"They said, scrunching their faces.They continued the list of names, which included, Rivers, Peter, Paul, Stanley, Gene, Mila, Laura, Rose, Love, Jon, James, Brian, Reginald, and David Jr, before stopping for the night._

The next morning Dave awoke next to his wife, who was still sleeping."Kerr?"He whispered.He crept slowly out of bed and to the phone to call his brother.He fumbled with the keys, trying not to wake Kerry, as he knew she was eight months along and if awoken there'd be hell to pay."Hey Dom.Can I come over and talk to you later?There's something I need to talk to you about."He said.Dom had been woken up by Dave's morning phone call and was like a bear now."Why the hell didn't you just come over here and ask me then!"He yelled."Because if Kerry is woken up by the door creaking then I'll get killed!"He whispered."Oh, and you think I'm any different?"Dom fired back."She's pregnant and pissed, you're just pissed!"Dave said."What did you say?"Asked a sharp voice from behind. Dave jumped about a mile off the floor as he turned and saw Kerry._Oh Shit!Ohshitohshitohshitohshit!Dave thought.Then he hung up on Dom, who was laughing as he heard Kerry yell."Honey Bunny!"Dave said, flashing a smile that could turn anyone into putty."Dave, I'm not mad that you woke me up, but I crept up to go to the bathroom, and I think my water broke."She said.Dave's smile grew."You're having them?"He asked.Kerry nodded."Well, then.Let's go."He said, unusually calm.He grabbed a bag of stuff that had been prepared for the birth since it was found out._

Dave pulled the car up to the emergency room doors and helped Kerry out."KOVAC!"He yelled.Luka came in."What is it, Dave?"He asked running up."Kerry's having the baby!"He said."Ok.How far apart are the contractions?"Luka asked."I am not sure.They are about 5 minutes."Kerry said."When did your water break?"HE asked, helping Kerry into a wheel chair."Just after I woke up today at nine."She said.He nodded."Get her into Maternity, and prepare for a birth!"He shouted to Yosh.

Not too long later, Kerry was in maternity and getting ready to have the baby.Luka was giving a final sonogram when he stopped and muttered, "Proklinjati""What the Hell does 'pro-pro' whatever the hell you just said mean?"Asked a worried Dave.Kerry was pretty sedated, but she was worried as well."It means damn, but that does not matter.We have to give Kerry a C-section.The babies' lives are in danger.The umbilical cord has been twisting around, and it could choke one of them, leaving you only one."He said."Do It!"They exclaimed."Okay.Yosh, get Abby in here.She knows how to do this."Luka asked."Let's get these babies out of you."Luka said.

Dave stayed to hold Kerry's hand as the C-section was performed, but word still spread through the ER that Kerry was having the twins.This much fuss hadn't come up since Carol's twins were born.Carter heard from Jing-Mei and her boyfriend, who heard from Romano and a hot (and oh-so-clueless) blonde, who heard from Chuni's phone conversation with a hot Pediatric doctor, who heard from Liz and Mark, who heard from Haleh, who heard from Benton, who heard from Cleo, who heard it from some dude that had something to do with bacon.Everyone was buzzing about with excitement, until Romano decided to take charge."Yes, We're all excited that Kerry is having her babies, but c'mon.This is an Emergency room, people! Get back to work!"He shouted._You lazy bums!He thought to himself, wandering off to see what was going on with Kerry._

After several hours, Kerry had finally had the babies; a baby boy and a baby girl.Dave had never in his years felt so much joy in his life as when he saw his two children, even if they were covered in the stuff from the womb.The babies were whisked away to be cleaned, and then wrapped in blankets and put into Kerry's arms.She looked down at her babies who hadn't made much of a peep, except when they were each slapped by a doctor.Dave smiled and ran his fingers softly over his daughter's head.The babies themselves had the sweetest look to them.Dave took one of the babies up into his arms.It was his boy.The boy looked like his father, with the thick mass of reddish-blond hair as the only thing that wasn't Dave's.He had his father's lips though and seemed to enjoy making tiny noises with them.Dave didn't realize it, but tears were streaming down his face as he looked at the boy that *he* helped create.Kerry and Dave then switched babies.His daughter looked a little more like Kerry, but still had Dave's lips and eyes.She was a little more lively, enjoying to not only make noise, but also liked to squirm a little.

Luka watched as the parents looked at the children they had created.He cleared his throat."Aren't you two going to name your babies?"He asked.Kerry and Dave looked at each other."Are you ready to?"He asked.She nodded.A few days earlier, they had decided that Kerry could name one, and Dave could name the other.She took hold of her girl and Dave picked up and cradled the boy.Kerry took a deep breath."Jada Rose."She said.Luka scratched it down to write on the birth certificate.Dave looked at his little boy."Tobias Raine."He said and smiled at Kerry who was smiling back.A nurse came in to have the babies' hand and footprints and pictures taken.Then they were given those bracelets and placed in the nursery with all the others that had entered the world in Cook County.Luka saw Dave looking through the glass after he'd left Kerry to rest.He came by and hugged him."Ccestitam, Dave."He whispered."Um… Thanks Luka."He whispered back."Just watch out when you go to give them chocolate chips as babies, Dave."He said."What!Why?"He asked surprised."Jasna and Marco made huge messes when Danjiela gave them each a single chocolate chip.Oh, boy.Chocolate everywhere."Luka laughed.Dave smiled._God, I hope that I am as good a father as Luka._He thought to himself.

Later, all of the curious ER doctors were lined up to hear the news, but all those who had been in the delivery room had kept their mouths shut.The doctors were frustrated, but they would all wait for Dave and Kerry to announce the births later.Carter smirked at the thought of Dave having two little practical jokers just like him.He made a mental note to tell them about the Haldol incident on April Fools' Day.Jing-Mei thought of her own baby whenever her thoughts turned to either of the parents.Abby and Luka looked at each other longingly.Luka whisked her off to the lounge."Abby?I know that this is Dave and Kerry's turn to shine, but I have one simple question I want you to answer."He paused and she nodded."Will you Marry me?"He asked.Abby smiled and looked into his eyes full of unconditional love."Oh, Luka, of course I will!"She exclaimed as he lifted her into the air.

Meanwhile Jada and Tobias were each in their cribs, having no idea what stars they had become in a matter of hours.Dave stared in at them._Happy Birthday my little angels._

Ok.There are a couple of reasons why I named the babies.Jada is actually derived from Jade, which is a name that my boyfriend and I both love.(Plus, I really like the song Jaded by Aerosmith.)Tobias and Raine are both favorite male names that I have found myself to like.

Excuse the part in the delivery room and the reason for the C-Section.I am not a doctor, nor do I want to be one.I am also only 15 years old, and have no intentions of having a baby until I am married and through college.A baby is one of the last things I need in my life, especially the way my grades are now.

The chocolate chip incident is actually something I did when I was little.My mom gave me one tiny chocolate chip, and I had in on my face, my high chair, my hair, everywhere. Ahhhh my youth.LoL.


	14. Family Crisis

Chapter 14-Family Crisis

The mosquito bit is written because up here in Western New York it is once again dawning upon mosquito season, and I think I got bit the other day while picking up the leaves left over from last fall.Um.What else?Oh yeah.The Christine is also from Strange Frequency and so she looks exactly the same as she does in the Disco Inferno skit.No I am not obsessed with it, but I did watch it this morning and almost fell out of the chair when I saw the part where they show Buck's Tattoo.I like the character Dom, so I am putting a little more of him into the story.It won't be too long after this that I finally get done with the end.Oh and thanks to Mr. W for the joke on bed load.See? I am actually learning from you in class.I also didn't know what to call the chapter because of it's mixed topic, so…

Deep in the heart of the jungle there was a large hut made of overgrown tree leaves, wooden planks cut from the monster trees.There were bugs everywhere; the kind of bugs that were twice the size of your hand. Of course there were the mosquitoes that were often the size of your head.Dave couldn't help but smile whenever he saw these beasts because he had often had dreams where these creatures chased Romano down the hallway of County and attatched themselves to his body and draining him just enough that he'd live, but still have those nasty sores.And it happened over and over and over again until.Oops.I'm getting off topic.Anyway, Life had been good since Dave and Kerry quit their jobs and took their kids to the African Jungles to live there in a emote area, where they wouldn't have to deal with Robert, or Carter, or Jing-Mei ever again.Toby and Jade were 8 months old now, and were the cutest little babies anyone had ever seen, and so Dave was overprotective.Kerry had left a while back to go to the river and get some water for the babies to drink.Dave was too engrossed in a book he'd brought along to notice the long winding creature with it's deadly fangs and evil intentions.The creature slithered its way from the trees outside of the hut, down the doorway, across the earthen floor, and up the side of the crib.It's evil yellow eyes scanned its prey and moved in for the kill.It opened its jaws to their full capacity and lurched forward to its unsuspecting prey.Dave jumped a mile into the air when he heard the wail coming from his little girl.She was screaming bloody murder as the snake took her into it's belly alive.Dave screamed louder than she as the snake swallowed her and moved in for Toby."NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"He hollered.

Dave jumped up startled and sweaty from his nightmare.He heard one of the twins crying from the monitor in the room and drug himself up to take care of it.He looked at Kerry who was unbothered by the yelling through her years of sleeping through the noises of the ER.He shook his head and crept out, knowing very well that if the largest noise couldn't wake her, the smallest noise could.He ran intothe old guest room that was now a nursery and saw that it was Jada who was crying.He knew that she had messed her diaper and so he grabbed the necessary supplies."Whoooo.Bedload."He whispered, remembering a long-past science class on rivers and bedload."You are almost as bad as your brother."He said to her, making her giggle as he cleaned her off and tossed the toxic diaper into the wastebasket."Jeez, Jade, You're a girl!You should be beating your brother, and you know it, don't you?"He said softly, trying to lull her to sleep.He applied a rash cream and put her into a new diaper.He washed his hands in the bathroom, and then came back and picked her up again."Ok.Now I'll be back in here in a few minutes because the minute I put my head on that pillow is the minute Toby starts his bellowing.Yes he will.Yes he will."He said, tickling her with his nose to her belly.She squealed and giggled as he did this and he smiled."Goodnight sweetheart."He whispered, kissing her.

His prediction was right on target, because the minute he drifted off, Toby did indeed start to cry."Never fails."This time Kerry did wake."I'll get it.Since you got the last one, I'll get this one."She said to him.Dave thought this over._Wait a minute!If she was asleep through the last baby's crying, how did she know that a baby was crying?_The realization hit him like a ton of bricks to Roger Rabbit's head._She was faking!Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!_He thought angrily as he turned back over to get a little rest before they were both awake and crying.

This had been going on since they were born.First one was up.Then the other was up.Then they'd both be up.It was good at first, but now it was downright annoying.Dave and Kerry loved their kids, but they couldn't wait until they could do this for themselves.They hadn't once had a night where the kids were quiet, but knew that there would eventually be a day of quiet.Dave had gotten a little weaker but he knew the chemo was to stop as the cancer had been under control.He was glad he was okay now, so he could be with his own children.Dave had been allowed more time off than normal because of an unusually sympathetic Romano.Dave had almost kissed Romano, but remembered that even if he was gay, Romano was one of the least of his picks.He'd rather kiss Mark and risk being torn to shreds by Elizabeth for crying out loud.

He was bouncing Toby up and down on his knees when a knock on the door brought him out of his happiness."Who is it?"He asked."Your lovable, intelligent brother.Let me in."Dom replied. "No.You aren't worth it!"He said."Open the Damn Door!"Dom yelled.Luckily the twins couldn't speak yet, so they couldn't grasp the swear words.Dave put Toby down on the floor and opened the door for Dom."Hey, Daddy."Dom said.Dave smiled. "Hey, Dorkbrain.""Spoothead.""Fop.""Ruffian.""Loser.""Idiot.""Moron.""….Disco Skeeze."Dom said."Uh, Dude? I'm a guy."Dave said."Yeah I know but The author likes the name Disco Skeeze, because she just finished getting an Erik Palladino fix on Strange Frequency.Damn ER won't show any with Dave for a while."He said.(Weird, I know, but hey, it's me!)Toby gurgled in surprise as he crawled over to Dom's leg and bumped into it."Hey you little bugger!Why did you do that?"He asked, squatting down to get closer to his nephew's face."Boooghgpuuugha."Toby replied.Dom smiled."That's right!"Dom said.Dave smiled seeing his brother and his son interacting.Dom picked Toby up off the floor."You've got beautiful kids, Dave."Dom said."You've told me that a million times already!"Dave said, picking Jada up off the floor."Well, You do.If Christine had ever woken up, I would have married her, but she's still in a coma, and her family is ready to take her off.It's been almost two years now."Dom said, sadly.Dave looked down."I'm sure that Chrissie will wake up.You should go to San Francisco and see her, while she's alive."Dave said."Yeah.Maybe."Dom said, feeling bad about his lost love.Dave cradled Jada in his arms."Maybe it'll be like something out of a sci-fi romance.Y'know?You'll walk in and just the grasp of her true love's hand will bring her back out of the coma."Dave said."I wish.I live her so much.I got slammed so hard when I heard about the accident that I couldn't bear to even go see her.Her mom is pissed at me because I won't go out there to see her."He said sadly."Then go.She'll forgive you.It couldn't hurt to go out there and say goodbye to her while she's still breathing."Dave told him."I don't want to see her like that!Chris was always beautiful and vibrant.She loved to dance and could groove to any rock song, no matter how weird the beat was.She even got me _ME_ of all people to dance in a crowd.There wasn't a moment that she wasn't active, not even after sex.She'd be asleep, but her body still moved around a little.I don't want to see her so still and lifeless."He said, beginning to cry."Shhh.I'll go out there with you if you want.I could get Luka to stay with Kerry and take care of my kids.IT would be extremely hard for me, but then again I might get more sleep than usual.I will go and drag your ass out there with me, whether you like it or not!"Dave said.He set Jada and Toby in their playpen.Dom looked away."You'll have to drag me kicking and screaming.""Fine.Start kicking."Dave said.Dom looked up at his brother._There ain't no way!He can't be serious! _" What is this a joke?"He asked."No joke.I am going to book us a flight for tomorrow morning."Dave said, picking up the phone.He slapped Dom away and managed to take the cordless into the bathroom and order two tickets to Frisco the following morning.He knew he'd have to deal with the consequences later, but he had to help his brother before he crashed into a total depression as so many of his past friends had.


	15. Christine Sixteen

Chapter 15- Christine Sixteen.

The title has nothing to do with Christine's age.She is 26 in this story.Yes she's younger than Dom but then again, I am younger than my own boyfriend.The title came from a KISS song of the same title.If you need a song to download, Christine Sixteen is a good one to get.

I have never been to the city of San Francisco, and so I don't know the names of any hospitals in that area.I just made one up.Forgive me if this sucks, but I baked cookies today, and I've had only two, but I am still loaded up with sugar.Therefore I have more energy than Dave Malucci an April Fools Day.

Hmmm.Since it is midnight, April 11, I'd like to give a big happy birthday to Ryan Shuck, from Orgy.Happy birthday, Ry!(Like he'd ever read this.)I think that he is now officially 28 years old, which makes him the youngest member by about 4 years.

Also I added the old woman in for a little bit of comic relief.For the readers.Not for Dom and Dave.:-)Christine looks just like the Christine in Strange Frequency, as I mentioned before.That's about it. Happy Birthday Ryan, and Happy reading all.

Dom sighed nervously.He didn't want to take this trip, but he knew it had to be done.He had to see her one last time.Even if she had tubes up her nose and in her veins, he still had to tell her he loved- loves- her.Dave had given him the window seat on the flight to Frisco, and he wasn't really enjoying looking down on the farmland and huge metropolises below him.The stewardess came around and asked if they wanted a drink."I'll take anything with alcohol, Thank You."Dom said.Dave intervened quickly."He'll be having a coke or something.No Alcohol.The pretty stewardess nodded and turned away.The men couldn't help but be men and stare at her rear end as she walked away.(They're men!C'mon!They have just as much right to look at girls as women get to look at men!) Dave looked over."C'mon.I'm here for you.Cry if you need to Dominic!I love You."Dave said.He looked next to him and saw the old lady looking at them.She was skinnier than a rail, looked to be only 70, and had grayish-blonde hair that was tied back in a bun.Dave smiled."We're brothers."Dave said.This horrified the woman even more.Dom started to laugh at Dave and the mess he had gotten them into."No. Wait it isn't like _that_ either.I am helping him in one of the biggest problems in his life, so were going to San Francisco to tell his lover's family that he-" Dave stopped as he realized what he had just said."Oh!"He grunted in frustration.Dom was laughing his ass off now."God, you're messed up!"He said in between giggles.Dave was less than pleased at the fact that the old lady thought he and Dom were incestuous gay lovers, but Dom was laughing.That was important.Dom had momentarily taken his mind off of Chrissie and was busy laughing at Dave's mistake.

Hours later, the pair arrived in San Francisco.They had packed lightly as they only planned on being there for a day or two at the most.Dom grabbed his rucksack off the conveyor and got out of the way for the woman to get her luggage."Ma'am."He said.The woman looked at him."Good Luck with the coming out."She said.Dom blushed and it was Dave's turn to laugh almost hysterically.Dom growled a curse and walked out of the airport to the cab that they had called before landing."Take us to St. Mary's hospital, please."Dave asked, shoving the reluctant Dom into the cab."Yeah, sure."The cabbie said.They remained silent during the short drive to the hospital.The cab pulled up and the cabbie gave him a price.Dave grumbled as he paid the annoying cabbie and then turned back to an empty space.He saw that Dom was running away.Dave was an excellent runner, probably from running from the neighborhood girls that never seemed to leave him alone as a youth, and so he caught up to Dom in no time.He grabbed on to his pants and Dom fell to the ground below him.They heard a gasp from above them and they saw the same woman that they had already offended 4 times at least."Ma'am."The twins said to her."Hmmpf!"She said as she walked into the hospital.They looked at each other.They shrugged and climbed back up and entered the hospital to reception."Um, We're looking for Christine Carlini's room."Dave asked."Yes, first we need your name, Mr…?"The blonde receptionist asked."Dr. Dave Malucci."He said."Oh-kay!And your friend?"She asked."Dominic Malucci."Dom said."Okay.Room 365.Mrs. Carlini is expecting you."She said, turning to look at their cabooses as they entered the elevator.(Oh, Don't act like you wouldn't if you were her!)

They proceeded down the hallway.363…364…storage closet…365.Here it was.Dom sighed and turned to Dave.His eyes pleaded, but Dave pointed toward the door.Dom knocked softly, and a middle-aged blonde woman opened the door."Mrs. Carlini.I want to apologize for not visiting Christine, but I couldn't see her like this.I-I just…"Dom trailed off as he lifted his head to the sight of his girlfriend.She looked like an angel that had decided to nap in a hospital bed.Her long blond locks were tied in a ponytail and her eyes were closed only slightly.Since the accident her cuts and bruises and broken limbs had healed, but she hadn't yet awoken.Dom let a silent tear fall as he stared at the respirator and the IV, and all of the rest of the machines that sustained her life.He wished she were dead right then and there.Not to say that he didn't love her, he just didn't think that she deserved to have to be hooked up to these awful machines when she could be dead and in heaven, where she belonged.The woman led Dom into the room and sat him in a chair, but he didn't notice.She and Dave left the room to give them privacy."Chrissie."He whispered staring at her limp body.

Meanwhile Dave had offered to take Mrs. Carlini to the cafeteria for some coffee."Um.I'm terribly sorry about Dom.I never knew about Christine's accident until a few days ago when Dom mentioned her when he was talking about my children."He said."Dr. Malucci, I-""Dave.""Melanie.Anyway, Dave, Chrissie always used to mention Dominic whenever she came home to visit.She really loved the guy.We hoped that he'd come by and say goodbye, so we could finally take her off life support, but he never did, until today."She said.Dave nodded."I've worked at a hospital in Chicago now for a while, but I have never seen a case as delicate as hers.I haven't seen a family willing to hold on to their loved one for two years."Dave said."Hmm.Yeah.We are actually going to take her off tomorrow.Her grandmother is going to come along soon to visit one last time, and then we are going to sign an order."Mel said sadly."I'm sorry.Have you considered her for an egg-donation?"Dave asked."N-Not to say that you have to, but she still could give you beautiful grandchildren."He said."We are considering donating organs, but I guess that her eggs are a good idea."Mel said, used to thinking about butchering her daughter for the benefit of others lives.

"Chrissie."Dom whispered, taking her dainty little hand.Her heart rate monitor sped up a little bit."I know that I should have came to see you two years ago, when that drunk hit your car, but I didn't want to see you with tubes up your nose, and wires in your body.I mean, you are only 27 years old!You should be in your nineties in this bed attached to tubes and wires, with your children, and grandchildren, and great grandchildren surrounding your bedside.Not your sorry boyfriend who waited two years to see you."He said, hating himself for not coming earlier."I am so sorry, and if it weren't for you, I would have hung myself a while ago.In fact, I just might still hang myself, so I can be with you."Dom said, hating himself even more.

Melanie and Dave were on their way back to Chrissie's room when they were passed by a pair of doctors who were rushing to her room.Mel suspected that she had crashed and was dying, but wasn't prepared for what they saw.Dom was pushed out of the way by the doctors.Christine's eyes were wide open and looking towards Dominic.She took the tube from her nose."Christine?Can you hear me?"One of the doctors asked her."Yes."She said, looking towards Dom and smiling.Dom's face was broken out into a huge grin.He had his love back."We have to get you out of here so we can test her.Out you go.All of you."The nurse told them, ushering all out, including Melanie.They headed toward the waiting area when Melanie ran forward and hugged a woman."Oh, Mom! You'll never guess what happened!Christine woke up!"She exclaimed.She moved out of the way and the twins could see the woman's face."Ma'am."Dave said, and Dom just fainted at the sight of the same woman they had offended on the plane, in the airport, in the parking lot, and now here.


	16. A Love Resurrected

Chapter 16-

Ok.I forgot to put this into the text in previous chapters, but Christine was in a car accident two years prior to the time that Dave and Dom visit her.I know that two years seems like a long time for a coma, but I couldn't think of anything else at the time.(It was late, what do you expect of me? LoL)I hope that you like this part.It seems lame, I know, but what can I say?I've been listening to Blink-182 constantly, and so I used the woman from the cover of Enema of the State.I think that's about it…♫♥

Kerry was livid with Dave running off to California with Dom, and leaving her with the twins_.Great.He goes on vacation, and leaves me here with the twins._She looks over to Luka, who is helping her babysit._And Luka._She finished, looking over to her cute co-worker.Luka was fully engrossed in taking care of the twins.He didn't mind changing diapers, unlike Dave, who scared the kids when he bought a gas-mask in protest."How can you stand that?"She asked Luka."Oh.Jasna was much worse than this.Marco too.But then again, they ate Croatian baby food, which is different from the stuff here.Not much, but the stuff we gave them made their fecal matter smell worse.You get used to it."Luka said.Kerry shook her head."I saw you cringe a little Kovac."She muttered.Luka ignored her comment and picked up Jada to stop her crying.Kerry was rocking Toby back and forth.Toby hadn't been exposed to much in his short life, but he knew that he loved telephones.Especially when they rang.Which is exactly what happened precisely then.RRRRRRRIIIIING!Toby squealed in delight when he heard it.Kerry smiled and set him beside a frantic Luka.Jada did not like telephones.She was terrified of them, and when the phone rang she screamed and cried because of it.Luka cradled her into his arms and sang a lullaby in his language. 

Kerry answered the phone."Hello?"She asked."Hey, Kerr-bear.It's me."Dave said."Enjoying your vacation in California?"She asked."It's not a vacation."He paused."I had to bring Dom, so it doesn't count as a vacation."He finished."How are things with Dom?Is he okay?"She asked."Yes and No.Christine woke up when he was talking to her, but they whisked him away.They won't tell us how she is yet.But I have the funniest story…"Dave said.Jada wailed."Dave, I'm sorry, but the twins are fine with Luka and me, but Jada is screaming like hell, so I have to feed her."Kerry said. 

"I love You."She said, and then hung up the phone."But what about…click my story?"Dave finished, hanging up and heading back to Chrissie's family.He sat himself in the uncomfortable waiting chairs and made a mental note to ask Romano for different waiting chairs.He shifted to a better position and put a hand on Dom's forearm."Are you okay?"He asked gently.Dom looked up at him."Of course I'm okay!The love of my life just woke up from a two-year coma!I'm friggin' great!"He said, truly ecstatic."Except…"Dom began, looking in the direction of Chrissie's grandmother."For her.Anna freaks me out."Dom said, looking at Anna, who was looking at him with slight disgust."Well, eventually you'll get to see her again.You have two years of your life to fill her in on."Dave said."Yeah, if she wants to talk to me ever again."Dom said dejectedly."Oh don't be stupid!She loved you when she was in the accident, so she should love you now!"Dave said."Yeah.Sure."Dom said.This pissed Dave off."Dumbass."Dave growled in frustration.Dom just glared at the floor.They sat like this in silence for the next hour or so, until a skinny doctor came out and talked to them."Well, she keeps saying something about a guy named Dommy.She wants to talk to him, but we don't even know who he is."She said.Dom didn't hear this, but Dave did."Go over there."Dave told him."Why?""Just go over there, idiot!"Dave said, shoving his twin out of his chair."Ma'am."He said to Anne who was now walking toward Melanie, Dom and the Doctor."Miss Carlini wants to see you, but we need proof that you are 'Dommy'."The doctor said._Bitch._Dom thought to himself as he pulled out his Illinois Driver's license."Dominic Malucci.Okay, follow me."She said.Dom obeyed and was led back into Christine's room.He began to cry as her face broke into a grin as wide as the heavens above."Oh God, Chrissie!"He sobbed as he knelt beside her bed.She was startled, but allowed tears to fall herself."Don't cry, Dommy.I'm okay now."She said, looking at her."Yes, but…Oh, God I am so stupid."He cursed himself."Why?"She asked."Do you…know how long you've been out?"He asked.She shook her head."A few months?"She asked."Two years."He told her, and watched the look of surprise explode in her eyes."TWO YEARS!"She shouted."Shhhhh!They'll part us again.Anyway, I have been in Chicago for two years, trying to forget about you."A look of hurt came about her."Not you, just the fact that you weren't…weren't okay."He said."What does that mean?"She asked."It means I love you.I never wanted to see you hooked to these machines, with the tubes and blinking lights until you were in your nineties, or older.You didn't deserve to be like that when you were 25."He said, voice trailing off.Christine looked at him, slouching in the chair, avoiding eye-contact, lost in his misery."What did you say?"She asked, softly trailing her hand over his."About the tubes?Well, I didn't want to see you-""No, silly, about loving me.You really do?"She asked.He nodded."Of course I do.I love you and will always love you.You are the first girl that has ever put up with me.You didn't make me get a 'normal' job, try to get me to cut my hair, or petty things like that."Dom said.Christine looked at the man before her.He could be deep when he needed to be."I love you, too."She whispered."But, you have to remind me of one thing."She told him."Anything."He said."What's it like to kiss you?"She smiled devilishly. 

Meanwhile, Luka and Kerry had calmed the babies down, and had put them down for a nap.They were sitting together on a couch watching some daytime talk show."Sheesh.I knew that babies were a pain, but yours… Whooo."Luka said."Oh, don't act like Jasna and Marco never were like this!"Kerry said."They were, but Kerry you have to understand.Jasna and Marco were a few years apart.At least I had time to prepare for nuclear disaster!"He said.Kerry chuckled."Yeah.Dave's going to get his ass kicked when he gets home."She smiled a little."What for?"Luka asked."For leaving without telling me.But telling you instead."She said angrily."There were things he had to take care of.This is something Dom needed, and so Dave took him to see the girl."Luka said."I know, but still.He told you, his friend, before telling me, his wife."Luka smiled at her."Mmmm.Danjiela was the same way.Always worried about me, and angry when I didn't tell her where I was.Especially during the crucial wartime."Luka said, going off into his memory.One of the twins' cries brought him out of it."Here we go again!"Kerry said, heading for her baby.

"Ahem."Someone said from behind Dominic.He gently parted his lips from Christine's and turned around."Oh, yeah.Right."He said to the doctor."I'll be back later, sweetheart."He said, kissing her forehead and heading out the door.Dave was waiting somewhat impatiently.The receptionist at the front desk was flirting with him.(Just to let you know, she looks like the blonde woman in Blink-182's 'What's my age, again?' video, and on the Enema of the State CD, for those who don't watch MTV;-) Normally, Dave would've jumped at the chance of dating this blonde babe, and he may even have moved out here to date her, but he was married to someone he already loved, so he sat and tried to make his head win the war, if you know what I mean :-).Dom came out with a smile transfixed on his face.Dave stood up and thanked that he was wearing jeans, for it couldn't show too much.But it did, and as Dave hugged Dominic, she gave them a disgusted look.Neither knew why, so they gave her a note to give to Melanie telling them they would be back.

"OH MAN!That homophobic old woman is Chrissie's Grandmother!"Dom yelled when he got into the rent-a-bomb that they had gotten."Yeah I know.Sucks to be you."Dave giggled slightly."Where are we going, anyway?"He asked, pulling out of the hospital parking lot and into the streets of S.F."Uh, I don't know.To the nearest mall, I guess."Dom said.It didn't take them long, before they saw the pile of teenage flesh hanging out at the mall for no reason."Hey, nice rug."One kid, with a pink Mohawk said."Fuck off."Dave said.The kid stood up."What did you say to me?"He asked."I said…"Dave began softly."FUCK OFF!"He yelled into the kid's face.The kid took a swing, but Dave ducked and the kid hit his buddy who was behind Dave.The girls they were sitting with were laughing uncontrollably as the two kids began to fight.The mall security threw them out and the twins walked into the mall as if nothing had happened."Hey, Leave me alone, dude.I got something I need to take care of."Dom told him.Dave was about to question but stopped in his tracks."Hey-y-y-y-y!Cartoons!"He exclaimed, running into an Electronics shop.Dom shook his head, but continued on to his destination."Hi, Son!Welcome to Stan's New and Previously Owned Jewelry!Can I interest you in some diamond Skull earrings?"The annoying salesperson asked."No, Actually, you can help me with something else, uhhh…"He checked the nametag, "Stan."(Think Stan from the Monkey Island series.Those who've played know what I am talking about. :-)."Sure, kid!What can I do for ya?"He asked, eager to make a sale."What have you got in engagement rings?"


	17. What's Sharper? Yer sword, or Yer Wit?

Chapter 17- Which is Sharper; Yer Sword or yer wit

Chapter 17- Which is Sharper; Yer Sword or yer wit?

Ok.I don't actually know all of the businesses that Stan has owned because I had Shit for a computer when MI2- Lechuck's Revenge was released.All I know was that in CMI, Stan was trapped in a coffin, and Guy and Stan discussed his failed crypt business, which led Stan to tell about his new life insurance policy, in which Guybrush (the opponent in the story) gets life insurance, and screws Stan over when cashing it in.(He got a lot of money inside joke alert :-)

Happy 17th Cassie.I know you don't read ER fics, but the wish is out there.(If you do it's your cousin …The tall one, that plays guitar and listens to Placebo and Manson….) Hey, 17 on the 17th… sweet!

Later on, Dave's words are blue, and opponents are in pink.

Previously:Dom confesses that he misses the comatose love of his life, Christine, who was in a car wreck two years prior to the visitation.She is to be taken off of life support the very day that Dominic comes to say goodbye.As he pours out his love and apologies, she decides that it is time to wake up, and does.Later, Dom is allowed to speak to her, and so he does, and they declare their love for one another.He leaves her to go to the mall where he runs into an oddly-dressed, annoying, yet all-around lovable jeweler, at Stan's New and Previously Un-owned Jewelry Emporium.(I know I changed the name, but I was playing the EFMI where he owned Stan's Time Share Emporium, or something like that…If you don't know what he looks like, I am changing my picture of Guybrush and Elaine :-( to Stan for the time being to show you. :-) 

"Hi, Son!Welcome to Stan's New and Previously Owned Jewelry!Can I interest you in some diamond Skull earrings?"The annoying salesperson asked."No, Actually, you can help me with something else, uhhh…"He checked the nametag, "Stan."(Think Stan from the Monkey Island series.Those who've played know what I am talking about. :-)."Sure, kid!What can I do for ya?"He asked, eager to make a sale."What have you got in engagement rings?"Dominic asked, squinting his eyes to avoid having an aneurysm from looking at the outfit Stan was wearing.He wore a plaid coat ofdifferent Shades of purple over green pantaloons, and what geeky outfit wouldn't be complete without a Sombrero and a black tie?

Stan looked at the kid before him.What kind of kid with a leather jacket, long hair, a couple of hemp necklaces, and a bunch of piercings in his right ear wanted an engagement ring?He shrugged."We have lots of Engagement rings!We have rings in several different sizes; dinky, tiny, small, medium, large, big, really big, really really big, and of course, Humongous!"Stan said pointing to a huge diamond that was as round as a bowling ball."That's not a diamond!That's a cannonball!"Dom said."Shut up, kid!Whaddya want from me?I've owned four failed businesses; Stan's Previously Owned Ship Emporium, Stan's coffins and crypts, Mutual of Stan, and most recently Stan's Time Share Emporium!The rest of the diamonds are real, I swear it on my mother's grave!"Stan said, preparing to beg for Dom's business."Ummm…What do you get for the woman you love who has been comatose for nearly two years?"Dom asked."A makeover and an exercise machine?"Stan asked."In rings, you idiot!"Domsaid."Oh, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!I would recommend something for her that is big and expensive, or at least something that she won't think that you think she won't notice the size because of her medical state for the past couple of revolutions!"Stan said."Okay.How about the really big?"Dom asked checking the prices for it."Good Choice Son!She'll love this forever as it is free of any nasty pirate curses, and it will never age and grow uglier, and fatter like her husband will."Stan said.Dom scowled and checked his physique in the large mirror as Stan prepared the ring for her."What is the size of the young woman's finger?"Stan asked taking out several golden loops."Half the girth of my pinky."Dom said."I see."Stan said, grasping Dom's hand and yanking him forth to measure his hand."Now, son, This ring should be finished in a half an hour.Now, go find something else to keep you busy. Kid."Stan said, shoving Dom out before he could ask about the time.

Dom growled and walked into the mall to find Dave."Ladies and Gentlemen!"Bellowed a man that was dressed as a pirate, with a fake beard and eye patch to boot.There was a stupid looking plastic parrot on his shoulder, and an equally stupid rubber chicken-with-a-pulley-in-the-middle sticking out of his coat pocket."Welcome to our 13th annual insult sword fighting contest!Step up all ye landlubbers and hope your wit's as sharp as your sword!"The guy said.Dom shook his head in disbelief._What kind of idiot would actually do this crap!_He thought to himself.His jaw dropped as he saw one of the contestants that was first to battle.It was Dave, who hadn't brought his toupee on the trip.So now he was bald, with a long red strip of cloth tied around his forehead, with the ends dangling on his shoulder.He was wearing pants that went to just below his knees, and having the white tights underneath.(Think the Pilgrims.)His white shirt was tucked in, but wide open the whole way down, exposing his chest.There were girls and women from their teen's to their 80's that were gaping at Dave's chest.(Hey, those pants are pretty tight, and combined with the open shirt…oh, yeah.Mental pic…) He was grinning like an idiot making him look like an even bigger fool. Dom smacked his forehead and sat on the floor to watch the event._Well, if he wants to make an ass of himself, let him go right on ahead!_He thought with a smile."Arrrgh.We've to contestants here that are going to be the first to compete.The winner of this here round will get to go on and fight and if they make it to the end of the section, they'll compete for the best o' the best at the end!First we got a doctor from Chicago, DaveMalucci.And here is his opponent, Thighmush Creepsnood."The tall, lanky blond man with a ponytail to his mid-back said something slightly angry."Right.Sorry, lad, Threepwood.Guybrush Threepwood."The announcer pirate said.

"Now, here are the rules to insult sword fighting.No actual stabbing with these swords.If ye do, they're plastic, and they'll break, and it'll cost ye.First of all, ye'll start out with an insult, such as 'ye fight like a dairy farmer' and ye respond with?"The guy asked a girl with a large chest dressed as a wench."How appropriate, You fight like a cow?"The blonde said looking up at the guy."Right, pretty one.The insults have to match."The pirate guy said."Start the fights."He said, shooting off a cap gun.Guybrush stepped forth."There are no words for how disgusting you are!""I, uh… Well, uhh…oh yeah?"Dave missed the comeback and Guybrush, obviously experienced, got the upper hand."I'm not going to take your insolence sitting down!"Guy said, calmly."Your hemorrhoids are flaring up again, eh?"Dave shot.Dom smiled a little.When they were in grade school, there was an old bat for a teacher that claimed dave to be rude, and she had said that very insult, and Dave would remember it until the day he died, and then even beyond.Now they were even.Guy fired off another insult."Have you stopped wearing diapers yet?"Guy said, feeling confident that this guy would lose."Why, did you want to borrow one?"Dave retorted.This was like a slap to the face to Guy, but he kept his cool.Dave now felt comfortable, and he just had to go with the flow.He had the idea of sword fighting, and wanted to win the trophy, which was an old-looking skull, affectionately dubbed 'Murray' by the fans of the event."MY last fight ended with my hands covered in blood."Dave wasn't sure of this one._Hands, blood, fight.Hmmm…_Dave thought, time running out on him."I hope now you've learned to stop picking your nose."Dave replied, moving forward and knocking the sword out of Guy's hands.The crowd cheered for the new guy."Next!"shouted the pirate."What's yer name, lad?"The guy asked an 18 year old man with a ponytail and a Grateful Dead shirt."Herman T. Marley."The guy replied, stroking his goatee."T.?I guess we'll be callin' ye Toothrot then, especially if ye keep chewin that there gum!"The pirate said.Dave exchanged a smiling glance at the teen and raised his sword."Now, ye two little brigands remember…The challenger is to start, as he has been here before, and knows the insults a little better than Cap'n Dave does."The pirate said.Dave groaned.He knew insults, why did the kid get to insult him?He shrugged it off."Nobody's ever drawn blood from me, and no one ever will!"Toothrot said."You run THAT fast?"Dave retorted.The kid smiled."My wisest enemies run away at the first sight of me!""Even BEFORE they smell your breath?"Dave was clearly going to win this round, and Toothrot knew it."I've spoken with apes more polite than you!"He said, knowing full well that Dave knew the answer."Glad to hear that you attended your family reunion."Dave said, enjoying this fight.

**Hours Later..**

"You're no match for my brains, you poor fool!" "I'd be in real trouble if you ever used them."

**More Hours Later**

** **

****""You have the sex appeal of a Shar-Pei!""I look THAT much like your fiancée?"Dave knocked the final sword out of his opponent's hand."Ha! I win!"Dave shouted.The pirate announcer didn't move.Dave tapped him with the plastic sword.Dave made a mental note that for crummy plastic swords, these things held up nicely.Dave nudged a little harder and the plastic snapped, waking the announcer."Ye owe me 6 pieces o' eight, kid!"He said with sleepiness still in him."I won!""The hell you say!"The pirate said, surprised."Er, Ladies and Gentleman, Wenches and Pirates.Here is your new champion, Cap'n Dave, uh, Malucci!"Dave smiled.If Chuni, or Jing-Mei or any of the others at the hospital ever found out about this, he'd never hear the end of it!Dave had his picture taken for the record, "Here ye go, lad.This here's yer treasure."The guy said._Some Treasure._Dave thought as he was handed the skull, a rubber chicken, breath mints, and a coupon for a free grog at the Scumm Bar.Dom walked up to him."Let's go back to Stan's and get the ring I was after."Dom said.Dave looked up, putting his street clothes and 'treasure' into his rucksack."Wow.Congratulations."Dave said, patting Dom on the shoulder.Dom smiled."Let's go, dude."They said heading back to Stan's.Stan was finished with the ring and handed it to Dominic."Now, Will that be gold doubloons, Treasure… Captured maidens?"Stan asked, looking at Dave and trying not to laugh."Dom, just do the charge card thing, and let's go!"Dave said, getting pissed off at the guy."I agree with your pantalooned friend here, gimme your charge card."Stan said, taking it, swiping it into the machine, and giving it back, with just a glint in his eye.Dom opened the velvet box and looked at it.The beauty was shining back at him, shaped like a heart, set in the finest of fine gold, perfect for his lady's finger.Dom let a tear slip out of his eye, and then was brought back to reality."Hey let's go to the Scumm Bar.It's costume day in light of the contest.I'll pay."Dave said, and Dom obliged.

The Scumm Bar was obviously pirate themed, though it was like a shack unlike other establishments at the mall.The two sat on the wooden stools at the bar.Dave wanted to keep the coupon for some reasons unknown, so he checked out the menu.He motioned to the bartender."I'll have a Yellow Beard's Baby."Dave said."You can try, but I don't think nature's on your side."The bartender said."Give me a bloody stump."He tried again."I can't.Chain Saw's Out of Gas."The stocky bartender told him."Mix me up a blue Whale."Dave said, cheerfully."Sorry, blender's not big enough." "Fine.Gimme a grog."Dave said in surrender."Same here."Dom said.They were each handed pewter mugs full of a sizzling green liquid."Drink it up, before it melts the mugs."Said the bartender, whose nametag said 'Ignatius'.They finished their grogs in silence, and paid the tender and left."Good Luck."Dave said, as they entered the hospital.They parted ways, Dave to phone Kerry, and Dom to see Christine.

Okay.I'm changing the pic after this, so you can see what Stan looks like later on after I upload the fic.I know that this chapter was pretty stupid, but I think I'm about finished with the cheap laughs for this story, but I've got ideas for my next stories involving Dave, Dave, and my only Dave.I mean, OUR Dave.Yeah, That's it… Our Dave… :-)Later.__


	18. Trouble Brewing

Chapter 18-

Chapter 18-Trouble Brewing

Ok.In order to get finished with this story sooner, I have to accelerate time a little bit.Things will start off where we left off at St. Mary's Hospital.Then we will accelerate time a little bit.When I am talking about Toby and band names, these are all names that my friends and I thought up during lunch hour.Fuzzy Fingers, and Cannibal Lettuce are owned by Lacy.I take credit for Flaming Underpants (there's actually a story behind this name :-) and Flaming Bullshit.Andy, however, may take Flaming Bullshit, as he loves that name, and wishes to use it for his future band.(Although the name Flaming Bullshit was originally used for the World Tour for Flaming Underpants, Fuzzy Fingers and Cannibal Lettuce…)

Also, My condolences on the anniversary of the bombing of the Alfred P. Murrah Fed building… This is a pet peeve of mine, here:I'd just like to say something on today's anniversary.William McVeigh, Timothy's dad, is a good man.I have never met him, but he does live in Pendleton, in the town nearby me.Bill is a good man, and didn't screw up.It isn't Bill's fault; it was Tim's choice to screw up.Tim's; Not Bill's.Don't Condemn Bill, until you actually get to know the guy.Thank You.

Tomorrow is National Stoner's Day.Happy Highs to all those readers who smoke the dope.(Not that I do it myself…)Also tomorrow is the anniversary of Columbine.I'll keep this short, since it has been in the media for far too long…Condolences to all those who died that day, and to the few that committed suicide later because of the pain that they were caused.God be with You.

Dom took a deep breath and walked into Christine's room.Her mother and grandmother were both in there and Dom smiled at the grandmother."Hey, Chrissie.I, um, I'm sorry, for not being here earlier, and there are three reasons why.One, Dave was in the sword-fighting contest at the mall.Two, I got a drink at the Scumm Bar with him, and I have a third reason right here."Dom got on his knees and pulled the velvet box out of his leather jacket."Chris, I love you, and I will understand if you don't forgive me for not visiting sooner.Now, I know that I am not the richest, or the handsomest, or even the coolest, but I do love you, and nothing can or will ever change that.I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I am willing to quit the band, cut the hair, and wear a three piece suit every day to support you if I have to."Dom paused, looking into her green eyes."Will you marry me?"He asked, eyes full of passion for her.Chrissie smiled, Melanie smiled, but Anna frowned in slight disgust.She wasn't going to stop her granddaughter, as she was a grown woman now, and could make her own choices in her life.Dom looked at her, hoping for a good response."Of course I will.Just, please-" She paused."Please what?"Dom asked her."Don't cut your beautiful hair, quit your awesome band, or even try a three-piece business suit on unless it is absolutely necessary, ok?"She asked.He nodded."Deal."He said, moving forward to hug her.

That was the greatest Day of Dominic Malucci's life; except for the day that Christine was strong enough to walk down the aisle to wed him.Giuseppe had given him a talk before the wedding just as he had done for Dave.Dom hugged his father tightly and sneezed when his dad's beard tickled his nose."You used to do that when you sat on my lap as a kid!"Seppe told him."Yeah.And then mom would blame the pipe, but we knew it was your Jerry Garcia beard."Dom said."Good luck, Dommy."Seppe told his son."Now, go get married."Dom was shoved out of the tent and onto the shores of the Pacific Ocean by his father.Christine and Dominic had decided on getting married on the California coast, in the town where Chrissie grew up.Dom had gotten his band to come along with their instruments, so they could entertain the guests. 

Dom and Christine, right from the day they started to plan the wedding, had agreed that they didn't want a 'typical' wedding at all.Chrissie didn't want to wear a white wedding gown, instead choosing to wear a pair of blue flared jeans, and a Rolling Stones baby-doll shirt.Dom wore his favorite leather jacket, over a Led Zeppelin T-shirt, with a pair of jeans with holes in the knees.Anna didn't like the idea at all, but at least she didn't have to get all gussied up either.Dave was Dom's best man, and since Chrissie's father had passed away many years prior, Giuseppe gladly strolled with his soon-to-be daughter in law down the aisle.Dom smiled and turned forward and they joined hands."Dearly Beloved…"The pastor began…

Years Pass.Yeah, you read right… Years

Tobias and Jada are now almost 16 years old.The two of them had changed a lot, but they were still close to their family.Toby now was past 6 feet in height, and Jada had leveled off at 5 and a half.Jada's hair now went past her shoulders, and the boys constantly sought her after.She was short, sweet, polite, and a goddess in teen males eyes.She had taken an interest to art, and had gotten quite good in drawing, and was quite vocal in her school choir.Tobias on the other hand, was totally the opposite.He had bleached his golden-red hair, and then dyed it green, and styled it in very weird ways.He also dressed in the weirdest clothing when he could.He usually wore black pants, and some heavy metal shirt to match.He could not draw, or sing, but he loved to play his bass.He liked guitar, but he preferred the feeling of his calloused fingers hitting the thick strings, producing the low rumble of the piece he was playing.He had started his own band, having several different names, including Flaming Bullshit, later changed to Flaming Underpants because of problems with gigs, and then going to Helpful Corn, but changing that due to the band KoRn, and to their current name, Cannibal Lettuce.He had a close relationship with Dave, and was not the snot-nosed, pain-in-the-ass punk he was when he was in his band.He was actually a loving son that genuinely cared about everyone.He and Jada had their share of arguments, but they also remained close.Toby, although a skinny giant, was very muscular, and warded off any boys that harassed Jade too much.The twins also had a good relationship with their mother.Toby had taken a liking to Kerry's work, and decided he wanted to be a doctor just like Kerry, especially if the Rock Star thing didn't work out.Jada didn't want to be a doctor, as she couldn't stand the sight of blood at all.She preferred to sing, and wanted to sing professionally someday.

Dave was sitting on the couch and reading his newspaper, when Toby came in and jumped over the back of the couch and landed in it on his ass.Dave was a stunned, but pulled out of it when Toby started to talk."Hey Dad!Will you take me out to drive today?"He asked."Toby!There are lots of El trains, cabs, and busses.Why can't you just use those?"Dave whined."I want to drive, Dad!"Toby whined back.Dave frowned.Toby had acquired his whine over the years."You're too young."Dave said."Oh don't be ridiculous!I've been taking the car since I was twelve!"Toby said.Dave looked at his son._Well, I can't put it past him.And I can't punish him either, because I did the same exact things when I was a kid._He thought, looking at his son."Okay Fine."Dave said, tossing Toby his keys."Road Test."Dave said, running out to the car.He took the passenger side and Toby took the driver's side.They were in a residential neighborhood, and they drove around in silence, Toby getting everything right."Parallel Park this sucker."Dave said.Toby did so and gave a shit-eating grin to Dave.Dave grumbled._Kid knows more than I do!_Dave grouched.They got out and Toby skipped into the house.Kerry was pulling into the driveway with Jade then."Do you realize that Toby has been taking the car since he was twelve years old!"Dave asked Kerry."Yes, I know.I did the same thing when I was little."Kerry said.Dave was speechless._How come I'm the last to know everything?_Jada walked up to him."Hi Daddy!"She said, hugging him."Hi pumpkin."Dave said.Jada ran inside and got on the phone, leaving Kerry and Dave in the driveway."Honey?"Dave asked."Yes, Dear?"Kerry asked, flipping her hair out of her eyes."I'm feeling really bad."He told her."Dave, Everyone has bad days."Kerry said."Not that kind of bad.I feel physically sick."Dave said."Oh.What does it feel like?"Kerry asked."Like someone's jabbing a stick in my chest."Dave said."Oh God.Dave, lay in the backseat!"Kerry told him."TOBIAS!JADE!"She shouted.The two ran out as fast as they could."Jade, Lock the front Door, and Toby, we need you to drive us to County!"Kerry said, checking Dave's pulse."It'll be okay, Davey.I promise."She whispered, holding his hand, kissing it slightly.Toby was racing down the road in the SUV they owned, and did a 180 into the Ambulance area of the ER.Jada got out and ran inside."HELP!"She yelled, running into Luka."What is it, Jade?"Luka asked."It's Daddy!Something's Wrong!"She said, beginning to cry."Mark!Abby!It's Dave.We need to help him!"Luka said, preparing to carry Dave into the ER.They got him on a gurney and wheeled him into a room and checked him out thoroughly.After a few hours, Luka came back in."What's wrong?"Dave asked, worried.The family grouped around Dave, Toby stroking his arm, Jada holding his hand, Kerry holding his other hand."The cancer is back."


	19. This is the end...My only friend...The e...

Chapter 19- THE END

Chapter 19-THE END!!!!

Dom and Chrissie, for the record, had triplets a year and a half after Toby and Jada's birth.(Boy, those Malucci men…)

Apologies for the ending.I know it sucks, but this is finally the end.50 pages on the word processor, and a billion spelling mistakes later, here it is:

♫ This is the end….My only friend, the end…No safety or surprise, the end…I'll never look into your eyes…again…♫

The words rang in his ears, playing over and over, like a broken record."The cancer is back."Luka said sadly.Luka was losing another loved one, as he had lost Marco, Jasna, and Danjiela so many years in the past.Dave's eyes closed and he allowed tears to slip past his eyes, and down his cheeks.Dave knew that there wasn't a cure.He was a doctor, and there were better treatments, like the ones that had kept him alive to raise his young.Luka sat in a chair by Dave's bedside."I'm sorry Dave.If you want, there are still treatments that can keep you alive."He said, moving his hand to Dave's face and gently wiping his friend's tears away.Jada looked up at Luka with her large green eyes. "Is daddy going to…"She stopped, trying not to worsen the mood.Luka looked down."If Dave decides to go through with the treatments, there is a chance of him having a few more years, but it will eventually happen."Luka said, looking to the floor.Jada looked down at her father, laying there on the bed and squeezed his hand.Toby was silent, and he took his Cubbies hat off and set it down.He leaned down and kissed his father's forehead.

Dave laid back and closed his eyes in thought.He didn't want to die, but then again, most humans don't want to.He had a good life, and he was there to raise his two beautiful children, and knew that he had served his purpose in life.After some contemplation, Dave opened his eyes once more and looked up."I want you to call my family.Mom, Dad, Palidette, Dom and Chrissie…All of 'em.I need them here to tell my decision."Dave said.Kerry and Jada went to call the relatives, and Luka left to give privacy.Toby pulled his chair forward and then sunk down into it.Dave was sitting upright now and was reading from the bible.Toby ran his fingers over Dave's tattoo.It was a Vine of Roses running over a sword.Dave had a couple of tattoos, in fact.He also had a band of flames on his left arm.Toby loved them both, and wanted to have the very same ones done on his arms."I'm sorry Dad."Toby said.Dave looked at his son, head bent and staring at the floor."Toby, Don't be sorry.It isn't your fault."Dave told his son, reaching out to pat Toby's broad shoulder.Dave looked at him.Toby had grown up.Too much, in fact.Dave knew that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, now."I love you, Tobias."Dave said.Toby looked up and smiled the familiar Malucci Smile."I love you too, Dad."Toby whispered, moving forward and hugging his father in a strong embrace.Dave felt Toby start to cry and so he hugged tighter and began to cry himself.Kerry and Jada finished the calling and they walked in at that exact moment.Jada rushed forward and hugged Dave too.Toby moved over to let her and Kerry both in the embrace.Luka peeked into the room and sighed._I wish that it was me, and not Dave in that bed.I should be the one dying, not Dave.Those kids still need their father._

An hour or so later,Dom, Chrissie, their triplets, Giuseppe, and Angelia were there and around Dave's bed.Dave looked up at his family and to Luka who was standing next to his side."I love you all so much, and this is painful for me to say…"Dave began, grasping hold of his brother's hand."I have cancer, and death is inevitable…"Dave took a deep breath."I don't want to continue treatments.I want to just die on my own."Dave said.There was a deafening silence in the room and Dave looked down.No one knew what to say.Angel buried her face in her husband's chest and Dom hugged Chrissie to him, and began to cry.Toby and Jada each hugged their mother who couldn't even cry.This was Dave's choice, and even after nearly 18 years of knowing Dave, she knew that nothing could change his mind.Dave looked at her, his brown eyes full of apology.She leaned forward and kissed him softly."You made the right choice, Dave."She whispered into his ear.Toby looked at him."I'll miss you, Dad."He said, his green hair falling into his eyes.He hugged his sister who was just wandering aimlessly around, not believing what was happening.Dave smiled a little."I'm sorry for dragging you guys out here to hurt you like this, but I didn't want to explain this to all of you individually.I wanted you all to know at once."Dave said."David, I don't want to see you die, especially at your age.I'm an old man now.Hell, I was an old man when you were diagnosed!But, I respect your choice, and I know that that's the choice God wanted you to make."Giuseppe told him.Dave's face lit up as he smiled."Thanks, Dad."He whispered."David!You listen to me!"Angel said."Don't raise too much hell up there, and tell your grandparents hello for me!"She said."I will.And I'll behave too mama."Dave said, smiling some more.Luka walked forward, and patted Jada's shoulder as he walked past her."Dave.I'll discharge you if you don't need any medical help.It isn't too late to change your mind, you know."Luka said."I've made up my mind."Dave said.Luka nodded sadly."Okay."He said."And Dave, in case I am not able to see you before…well, you know, Thank you."Luka said.Dave looked up at him."For what?""For getting me to marry Abby, and start my new life with her.And for being a pain in my ass since the day you started here."Luka said."Thanks, Luke."Dave said, smiling."Sure."Luka said, going to discharge Dave.

The day that Dave finally passed away was a sad one, but everyone accepted that it happened.The night before he had jammed with his son and his band, played piano while Jada sang, and cuddled with Kerry.He knew that any day could have been his last, and so he made damn sure to hug and kiss his kids and wife goodnight.He had talked to Dom face to face the day before, and the two had their last bout of name calling, though neither of them knew it.Dave lay down with Kerry and kissed her gently."I love you, Kerr-Bear."He whispered, closing his eyes, with his arms wrapped around her."I love you too, Davey."She whispered back, and then they drifted off into sleep together.

When Kerry awoke, Dave's arms were still around her, but they were hard to get out of.Kerry kissed his forehead."Wake up, sleepyhead."She said.When he didn't move, she shook him gently."Dave!Wake Up!"She yelled, loud enough that Tobias heard her."Mom?Wha'd you say?"He asked."Toby!"She exclaimed."What?What's wrong?"He asked, heart pounding."Toby, your father died in his sleep."Kerry said.Toby swallowed hard.He came over and he felt his father's arm, that was warm from Kerry's heat, but not his own.He began to cry and he hugged his dad's body tightly."Oh, God."He whispered, hugging his mother.Jada heard crying and came into her parent's bedroom."What's…wrong?"She asked.Toby looked up."Daddy's gone!"He whispered, beginning to cry all over again.She ran out of the room and onto her own bed and began to cry and pray for her father._He was fine last night!He even sang with me!_She said in her mind.Toby left his mom's room and went into his sister's."Hey, Jadey."He said.He laid down on the bed and cuddled up to her."Dad's in heaven now.Do you think he's watching us?"He asked her, eyes red and puffy from crying.Jade paused before speaking again."Yeah, probably.He'd be so worried about us, even though we can take care of ourselves."She said.Toby nodded."I'm going to miss him."He whispered, his hands reaching inside his shirt to the cross charm Dave had given him. _*I know you miss me*_A spirit whispered in the room, unheard by the twin humans.

Two days later, everyone that wasn't working in the ER showed up at Dave's funeral.Dave looked peaceful as he lay in his Oak casket.He was dressed in a plain black long-sleeve t-shirt, and his usual pair of jeans, like he had told his family to dress him in for his burial."That's how everyone saw me when I was alive, and that's how I want to see me when I am dead."He had told them.Dominic was given some odd stares by people there, because he wore his black leather jacket, and a Led Zeppelin T-shirt, and jeans.Dom sighed and sat in one of the chairs in the room.He looked over at Chrissie."I don't get it.Dave always saw me either like this, or in my underwear.Why does everyone think I'm an asshole for wearing what he saw me in?"He asked.Chrissie smiled a little."Dommy, I think Dave would have liked for you to wear only your underwear to his funeral."Chrissie said."Yeah. I guess that would be the best practical joke he would ever have seen."Dom said, smiling back.The pastor started a prayer, and then asked a couple of people to come up.Kerry had declined, as she didn't want to get up there and speak in front of a crowd.She hated public speaking and was having enough problems right now as it was.Tobias was the first one to come up, as he hadn't a moments' hesitation when asked.He walked up next to Dave's casket and looked out into the crowd of friends, family, and co-workers that were there."Wow.I didn't know that there were this many people that knew and cared about my dad enough to show up."Toby said."My father, as I understand it was, well, as he would say, a big pain in the ass."Toby said.The crowd murmered with a laugh."He gave me everything that a man can give his son.Physically, I have his smile, his eyes, his voice, even his laugh.I take after him in the practical joking, watch out at the memorial lunch afterwards, by the way."The crowd laughed again at Toby.He certainly was the spitting image of his father, except for the hair, and the height.Other than that, Toby could have been a clone."Anyway, Dad was a good person.I know he was a great father, even when he punished me.I know now, looking back, that whenever I was sent outside to do some exercise that I always hated as punishment, he was doing what he knew was best for me.And I thank him for that."Toby began to cry."I know also, that he's enjoying every minute of this too."Toby said, laughing while he was crying."Anyway, I guess that it's other's turns to talk now.Thanks, bye."Toby said, getting off stage and sitting back into a seat near his mother.Luka's daughter, Amelia, now a year younger than Toby hugged him gently."That was beautiful, Tobias.I'm Amelia, by the way."She said."I'm Toby."He said, smiling."Shhh…We'll talk later."She said.Toby nodded and thought to himself, lost to the speech that Seppe was giving right now.

Dave was there in spirit form.He saw how Luka's daughter and his son were meeting for the first time.Dave knew that a romance wouldn't start just yet, but maybe later they would fall in love.If Luka's daughter was anything like her dad, Then Toby should have no problem falling in love, but only time would tell.He walked forward and looked at the turnout of all his friends and family.He never knew how many people cared about him, but he was happy that they did care.

Kerry looked at her husbands sealed casket.They were in the Cemetery now, and they were waiting.The very pastor that had married them was reading the prayers for Dave's burial.Dave didn't like the Psalm that is most commonly read at funerals, and they read the poem 'Footprints' instead.**Tobias had bought a blue rose, like the ones his dad used to tell him that Peter Criss handed out after he sang 'Beth'.He kissed it and laid it on his dad's casket."Goodbye, I love you."He whispered in Spanish,the language Dave had taught him.The rest of Dave's closest family had gotten Red carnations, a flower that Dave always loved.They each placed then on the top of the casket and said their own goodbyes.Giuseppe, Tobias, and Dominic were the only ones who stayed in the graveyard until Dave was buried.The three of them stood there silent in prayer during the burial."Je t'aimes."Dom said, in his favorite language, one that only he and Dave spoke.He left, and decided to walk the short distance back to Dave's home, to be alone with his thoughts.

"Dave?Why did you pick that night to leave?Why not before, or later?Why that night?"He paused and looked up into the partly sunny sky."Ahhh.I know that your choice was a good one.You raised your kids, you were there for your wife, and you were there for me.I suppose that you can't hear me, but if you can, I want you to know that I'll be there for your family.I'll try and love them as much as you did.I can't replace you, but I can help them through these times.Save me a place up there, will ya?"Dom asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"*_Sure thing, bro*" _

I'm sorry for what I did to Dave, but I'll be a lot nicer in my next fic.I think all of my ER stuff will be Dave.Please give me feedback.If you want to use this fic on your webpage (Jade14, I forgot where to send it!!!Sorry!!!)Just take it, give credit to PeachyKeen ([rockchick@97rock.com][1]) and tell me you took it, as well.This is my permission to you, just at least give me credit for it.Same for all my fics.

----Steph.

   [1]: mailto:rockchick@97rock.com



End file.
